Un autre monde - Chapitre speciaux
by MissWalker92
Summary: Chapitre bonus en parallèle à l'histoire 'Un autre monde' qui présente plusieurs POV de personnage autre que Abby et Kana qui sont les personnage principaux et OC de l'histoire original.
1. Special 150 review

**Hello les gens !**

 **Chose promise chose due. Nous voila avec ces fameux chapitre spéciaux...bon pour le moment il n'y en a qu'un mais le reste suivra très vite.**

 **Comme vous le remarquerez en lisant ces lignes en parallèle à la fiction principal qu'est 'Un autre monde' il s'agit là de chapitre écris sur le point de vue de personnage autre qu'Abby et Kana qui sont les deux personnages principaux de la trame principal.**

 **Se sera donc un moyen pour vous cher lecteur assoiffer de voir ce qu'il s'est passer dans la tête des autres personnage lorsqu'ils ont croiser nos deux sœur favorites. Pour ce premier chapitre se sera avec notre chirugien favoris, qui sais qui suivra ensuite. ;p**

* * *

 _ **'- Salut. Je suis le Docteur. Pour faire court... fuyez.'**_  
 **Doctor Who.**

 **Chapitre Bonus 150 reviews.**

 **POV Law :**

\- J-je suis désolé de ne pouvoir vous aidez. Essayer dont l'herboristerie, c'est trois rues plus loin vous ne pourrez pas la manquer. Mlle Abby fait les meilleurs remèdes à base de plante de la ville, je suis sûr qu'elle saura vous aider.

N'ayant rien trouvé de ce que j'étais venu chercher ici je sortis de la boutique pharmaceutique.

Le vendeur de la pharmacie n'avais pas su me donner ne serait-ce qu'un seul médicament potable, il n'avait même pas de quoi calmer un maux de tête. Et ça ose se prétendre pharmacien. J'ose à peine imaginer ce que ça doit donner avec les médecins de se patelins. Espérons seulement que ce que je trouverais chez l'herboriste me sera plus utile.

Je marchai donc dans les rues mal pavé de cette petite ville et trouva finalement ce que je cherchais. La boutique en elle-même ne payait pas de mine mais il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences. Elle était comme n'importe qu'elle autre herboristerie normale. Sur la porte était inscrit en lettre verte ' _Chez Dona Bel herboriste pour tous vos maux'_.  
Le nom inscrit sur la porte m'interpella une seconde. Le pharmacien avais parlé d'une certaine Abby alors pourquoi le nom n'était-il pas le même ?!  
Ne me posant pas plus de question inutile je franchis la porte qui lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit fit tinter la cloche qui la surplombait. Dès que j'entrai une forte odeur envahit mon nez. C'était une fragrance assez particulière née de la présence de tous les ingrédients de la boutique. Aux premiers abords on penserait qu'une boutique emplis d'une telle variété de plante et d'ingrédient divers puisse laisser flotter en son sein une odeur âcre et agressive qui pourrait donner des maux de tête pour ceux qui n'y serais pas habitué. Pourtant ce n'était pas le cas, l'air était empli de senteur agréable qui se relayait au fur et à mesure que l'on avançait. Cela allait de l'odeur douce et florale de la rose à des odeurs boisée, acide et même fuité.

Je continuai d'avancer parmi les hautes étagères découvrant toujours plus de chose et d'odeurs incroyables lorsque mon regard accrocha autre chose. Perchée sur un escabeau d'un ou deux mètre de haut se tenait une jeune femme qui rangeait certaines marchandises dans les hautes étagères de bois foncé.  
Levant les yeux vers son visage je vis qu'elle me regardait aussi. Son regard semblait me scruter attentivement et me juger avec une certaine attention. Après un court examen elle tourna la tête et repris son activité comme si de rien n'était.

\- Vous êtes Abby ? Lui demandais-je.  
\- Cela dépend de qui la demande. Répliqua-t-elle sans aucune émotion dans la voix.

Et moi qui m'attendait à une femme douce, charmante et bien aimable, me voilà beau. En temps normal les vendeurs chercherais à louer leurs produits et à se faire plus présent et plus serviable envers leur clientèle. Visiblement ce n'était pas son cas. Peut-être arrivais-je à me la mettre dans la poches avec quelques compliments bien placer et qui sais, je pourrais peut être obtenir une remise sur ses produits.

\- On m'a loué vos louages. A ce qu'on dit que vous faite les meilleurs remèdes à base de plantes de la ville. Je suis venue voir ce qu'il en est.

Je l'entendis claquer la langue contre son palais. Visiblement les flatteries ne marcheraient pas sur cette demoiselle. Sans même se détourner de sa tache elle reprit la parole de cette même voix dénuée d'émotion.

\- Je vous demanderais juste une seconde, le temps de ranger cela.

Je la laissai faire son rangement et fit un tour dans la boutique et étudia un étrange bocal remplis d'une multitude de petite sphère rouge de la taille d'une bille. Une étiquette indiquait '' _Gélules Ginseng Rouge''_.  
Je me demandais à quoi pouvais bien servir ses gélules lorsqu'un grand bruit me fit me retourner. Le sol était maintenant joncher de tout un tas de débris de verre, de bois et de divers ingrédient. Je levai les yeux pour voir toujours percher sur son escarbot la jeune femme répondant au nom d'Abby regarder avec un œil à la fois triste et déprimer l'objet de son dure labeur étaler sur le sol. La voyant dans cette état de déprime je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire amuser par sa mine.

Elle lâcha finalement un soupire résigner et commença à descendre de son perchoirs. Elle manqua par deux fois de finir comme sa marchandise et de venir s'écraser au sol, mais elle parvint finalement sur le sol et se tourna vers moi.

C'est alors que mon regard accrocha le sien.

Lorsqu'elle était sur son perchoir je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de les voir car voiler par une ombre et cacher par ses cheveux aussi sombre que le plumage d'un corbeau, mais maintenant qu'elle était face à moi et en pleine lumière je pouvais voir ses yeux.  
Bleus, ils étaient bleu, d'un bleu polaire comme jamais je n'en avais vue. En me plongeant dans son regard j'avais l'impression de me retrouver en pleine tempête de neige. Ses yeux étaient magnifiques et envoûtant mais en même temps glacial et tranchant, cela alla même jusqu'à me donner des frissons le long de la colonne vertébral et afficha sur mon visage un sourire plus large encore.  
Son regard était tellement captivant, tellement envoûtant que j'en oubliai un instant ou je me trouvais et ce que je venais chercher. D'un simple regard elle avait réussi un exploit incroyable, _celui de me déstabiliser.  
_ Cela n'était pas donner à tout le monde de pouvoir me faire perdre pied ainsi pourtant cette femme qui n'avais sans doute pas la moindre capacité au combat, ni même de quoi pouvoir m'inquiéter avais su faire tomber mon masque.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle arriva devant moi et qu'elle leva le nez vers moi que je revins au moment présent. Je pu voir dès lors de la surprise dans son regard, elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que je sois aussi grand maintenant qu'elle était pied au sol, cela m'amusa un instant. Elle se racla la gorge en reprenant un visage neutre.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux pour vous ?

Le ton de sa voix et le manque total de politesse dans ses mots me laissait penser qu'elle ne devait pas désirer ma présence ici. La présence d'un pirate ne devait pas lui plaire…mais à bien y regarder, elle ne semblait pas savoir qui j'étais. Elle n'avait pas peur et me tenait tête, _elle ne voulait tout simplement pas de moi ici.  
_ Peut-être devrais-je la titiller un peu et jauger ses réactions pour m'amuser.  
Je regardai les étagères autour de nous et souris.

\- Vous en avez des choses ici…qu'est-ce que vous me conseillez ?!

Elle fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres. _Quoi c'est tout ?!_ Pensais-je déçu m'attendant à une réaction plus explosive.  
Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine la faisant légèrement remonter. D'ailleurs en y regardant de plus près elle n'était pas si mal que ça. De longue jambes fines, des hanches biens former, une taille acceptable, une poitrine bien plus que généreuse et un visage fin entourer de mèches de cheveux noirs corbeau. Peut-être une peau un peu pale et faible en maquillage. Un peu de couleur et de soleil ne lui ferais pas de mal, peut-être même un sourire au lieu de se masque d'impassibilité rendu impénétrable par un regard aussi envoûtant que dérangeant.  
Et puisqu'on en parlait je vis ses yeux me détailler de la tête aux pieds sans aucune retenue. Le remarquant je souris de plus belle, mais cela n'eut pas l'air de la marquer plus que ça. _À croire qu'elle se foutait de tout_.

\- Cela dépend de ce dont vous avez besoin.  
\- Dans l'immédiat rien. Je suis médecin. Mais je me suis simplement contenté du coté opératoire de la médecine, bien que j'en connais bien plus que ça. Je me contentais d'acheter les médicaments dont j'avais besoin, mais à présent j'aimerais en apprendre un peu plus sur la phytothérapie.

Modeste moi ?! Non. Je ne fais qu'établir une vérité propre. Et puis à vrai dire je n'avais pas l'intention d'en apprendre un peu plus, je voulais simplement trouver un prétexte pour la faire parler et surtout pour l'enquiquiner un peu.

Déambulant parmi les étagères je pris de temps à autre un bocal ou une boite ici et là pour en étudier son contenue, attendant la réponse de la jeune demoiselle qui commençait à se faire attendre.

\- La bibliothèque est un bon endroit pour qui veut apprendre.

Oh ! La voilà qui montre les dents ! Cette fois plus de doute elle veut se débarrasser de moi, mais je ne suis pas prêt à lâcher prise je suis bien décider à lui mener la vie dure pour le temps que je serais ici.

\- C'est vrai. Ricanais-je. Mais rien ne vaut les explications d'un expert…si c'est bien ce que vous êtes.  
\- Je le suis.  
\- Bien dans ce cas me conseiller ne devrais pas vous poser de problème, miss.

Elle claqua une fois de plus la langue et fronça plus encore les sourcils. D'un mouvement vif et assurer, ce qui me surpris étant donné sa maladresse passé, elle attrapa un pot poser près d'elle et me le tendis.

\- Tenez, ceci est de la calendula. Un excellent cicatrisant et anti-inflammatoire. Je vous conseille également un flacon d'arôme de fleur d'oranger. Cela a un effet calmant contre l'insomnie.  
\- Je ne suis pas insomniaque. Répliquais-je perdant une part de mon sourire. Elle arqua un sourcil. Je travaille beaucoup.

Pourquoi diable est-ce que je me justifie devant elle ?! Je n'ai rien à lui redevoir.  
Elle prit une nouvelle boite.

\- Dans ce cas, des baies de Goji.  
\- Baie de Goji ? Répétais-je ignorant l'existence d'une telle chose.  
\- C'est un antifatigue également excellent pour la mémoire.  
\- Va pour les baies alors.

Elle tourna les talons et marcha d'un pas assuré et rapide vers le comptoir pour mettre dans un sac en papier les deux produit qu'elle m'avais conseillé.  
M'approchant du comptoir je repérai des ingrédients ne m'étant pas inconnus sur une étagère.

\- Aconit napel, mandragore, belladone…ce ne sont pas des plantes toxique ça ?  
\- Seulement pour les voleurs.

Et maintenant des menaces, cette femme était vraiment un cas à part. Elle m'amusait énormément.

\- Heureusement pour vous que ce n'est pas cette étagère qui est tombé alors.  
\- Disons que je suis chanceuse…Cela vous fera 250 000 berrys.  
\- C'n'est pas donner dite moi.  
\- Il faut bien vivre.

Et en plus elle me dépouille de mon argent. Et moi je le lui donne sans réfléchir, cette femme est bien étrange. Non seulement elle m'amuse mais en plus elle m'intrigue à un point que je ne cherche même pas à marchander un prix plus raisonnable. _Un vrai mystère_.

Je paie mon achat et repart avec le sac en mains. Je la vit lâcher un soupir, pas de soulagement mais un soupir las comme après s'être débarrasser d'un indésirable. _Moi_ , pensais-je en ricanant.  
J'allai sortir lorsqu'un éclair orange me passa sous le nez à une vitesse alarmante. Je me retournai vers l'intérieur de la boutique en entendant les cris de joies d'une autre jeune femme. Elle était plus jeune et elle portait un haut orange semblable à la tache flouter qui était passé devant moi. _Se pourrait-il que…_

\- Abby, c'est Trafalgar Law ! Regarde c'est bien lui !

Entendant prononcer mon nom je levai les yeux et souris. Visiblement cette jeune femme-là savais qui j'étais pourtant ce n'était pas la peur ni la panique qui habitait son regard mais de la joie et même de l'hystérie. _Pas le genre de réaction que j'inspire le plus souvent_.

\- Me voilà découvert. Maintenant que vous me connaissez, il est normal que je vous connaisse, non ? Tentais-je les bras croisé.

La jeune femme fraîchement débarquer tenta de parler et de se présenter mais Abby lui coupa la parole et s'avança d'un pas vers moi comme pour me mettre au défi de tenter quelque chose. Sans même chercher à mâcher ses mots elle me chassa de la boutique. Bien que peu enclin à recevoir des ordres je me pliai tout de même à sa demande après tout je n'avais plus rien à faire ici… _pour l'instant_.

\- Au plaisir de vous revoir, miss Abby.

Je retournai à mon sous-marin.

Le lendemain je retournai en ville. Toute la soirée de la veille je n'avais eu de cesse de repenser à ces deux jeunes femmes. Elles étaient aussi étrange l'une que l'autre et semblait entourer d'un mystère bien hardi à résoudre. Voulant en apprendre un peu plus sur ses demoiselles je questionnai le pharmacien que j'avais vu la veille.

\- Des sœurs ?!

Miss Abby et cette autre demoiselle du nom de Kana étaient bel et bien des sœurs. Ce qui me choqua étant donné qu'elles n'avaient aucuns points communs, sur le point physique et du peu que j'avais vue elles ne semblaient pas avoir non plus des caractères très semblable. Si l'une avait des cheveux noirs corbeau et des yeux de glace plein de froideur, l'autre en revanche avait des cheveux quasi blonds et des yeux verts très lumineux et semblait plus jovial. C'était les deux faces d'une même pièce, des opposées pourtant très proches tel la lune et le soleil.  
Décidément ces deux-là m'intriguait toujours plus à chaque moment. Je ressentais l'irrésistible envie d'en apprendre d'avantage.

Comme si une force supérieure avait entendu mes pensées, je vis devant moi, planter devant une vitrine miss Abby. Un sourire étira mes lèvres tandis que j'approchais.

\- On fait des achats, miss Abby ?

Elle eut un léger sursaut et se tourna vers moi. Son regard n'avait pas perdu en intensité et semblait même encore plus fort et intense que la veille. Un petit coup d'œil dans la vitrine me fit remarquer qu'elle observait une boutique d'armements.

\- Je ne vous connaissais pas un tel intérêt pour les armes. Ricanais-je.  
\- Simple curiosité.  
\- Je vois.

Encore une fois son ton ne cachait pas à quel point ma présence ne lui revenait pas. Et une fois encore cela m'amusait plus que je ne l'aurais pensé.

\- J'ai pu tester vos remèdes et je dois dire qu'ils sont très efficaces. Il se peut que je revienne dans votre boutique d'ici peu pour faire de nouveaux achats…et pour vous revoir.  
\- On m'attend.

Totalement indifférente à ce que je lui disait-elle détourna les talons et s'éloigna. Frustré d'un tel manque de réaction mais ne supportant pas qu'on se comporte ainsi avec moi je me décidai à jouer avec le feu.

\- Votre jeune sœur je suppose.

BINGO !

Elle se stoppa net et son corps se tendit comme un arc. Elle se retourna lentement et plongea son regard dans le miens. La colère et la méfiance se lisait clairement dans ses yeux, aussi visible que le nez au milieu de la figure. Je souris que plus d'avantage, voilà donc sa corde sensible.

\- C'est bien votre sœur, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne vous ressemblez pas beaucoup toute les deux.  
\- Qui a dit qu'il fallait se ressembler pour être d'un même sang.

Aussi vite que son regard s'était intensifier, elle récupéra son masque d'impassibilité et détourna une fois de plus les talons, m'ignorant plus que clairement. N'aimant pas du tout être snobé de la sorte je m'avançai en deux grande enjamber vers elle et lui attrapa le bras.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Comme électriser par une force inconnue elle retira son bras de ma poigne, sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Son regard se planta une fois de plus dans le miens et me fusilla. Comme la première fois que je l'avais vue un frisson glacial glissa le long de ma colonne vertébrale tel un serpent glacé. Avec un regard aussi intense il n'était pas difficile de savoir ce qu'elle pensait. _Elle m'avait tué une fois ou deux dans sa tête._

\- Je vous prierais de ne plus me toucher !

Elle ne parla pas fort et n'éleva pas la voix pourtant sa voix était accompagner d'une force inconnus. Je sentis quelque chose me pousser et dû faire un pas en arrière pour rester debout. Par contre dans la vitrine du magasin devant lequel nous étions, une des armes n'eut pas cette chance et tomba.

Je regardai un instant dans la vitrine. Le sabre qui venait de tomber était quelque seconde auparavant attacher à son support et pourtant quelque chose, _ou quelqu'un_ , semblait l'avoir poussé. Et tout cela pile au moment où cette femme s'énerve et hausse la voix. Est-ce elle qui avaient fait cela ?! Si oui comment ?!  
Lorsque je la regarda de nouveau elle s'éloignait déjà d'un pas précipité. Un sourire comme jamais étira mes lèvres. Voilà une distraction des plus alléchantes qui me tend les bras.  
L'envie d'en savoir plus sur ses sœurs aussi mystérieuse l'une que l'autre, grandis en moi et libéra dans mes veines une douce et électrisante sensation. Je devais m'approcher d'elles et percer leurs secrets. Je sentais déjà que ce serais une expérience des plus intéressante, une expérience comme jamais il m'est été donné de faire.

C'est donc avec cette nouvelle sensation que je suivis la jeune Abby et l'accompagna jusque dans sa boutique.

* * *

 **A suivre...**

 **Comme vous l'aurez sans doute remarquer cela se passe lors de la première rencontre entre Law et les deux sœurs qui se déroule dans le chapitre 2 de l'histoire principal. Voila, voila.**

 **Et voila pour ce premier chapitre. Evidemment je vous le dit tout de suite il y en aura d'autre mais avec qui...AHAHAHAH !**

 **En fin voila à la prochaine, KISS**


	2. Special 200 review

**Hello !**

 **Nous revoilà pour un second chapitre spécial afin de fêter les 200 reviews que vous très cher lecteurs avais laisser derrière vous et qui gonfle mon cœur de joie et de bonheur. Afin de vous retourner la pareille je vous offre ce second chapitre bonus, dans l'espoirs qu'il vous plaise.**

 **C'était chaud pour se second chapitre. J'ai bien cru que personne ne posterais la 200ème reviews avant le prochain chapitre et là BOUM 200 review.**

 **Bonne lecture et une fois encore merci de vous soutient. ^^**

* * *

 _ **'Il y a une question dans 'Je t'aime' qui demande 'Et m'aimes-tu, toi?''**_  
 **Jean-Jacques Goldman**

 **Chapitre Bonus 200 reviews :**

 **POV Ace :**

Enfin !  
J'avais enfin réussit à semer Marco. Ça faisait quand même une demi-heure que je me trimbalais avec cette tronche de fruit exotique alors que je n'avais qu'une envie me faire un bon resto.

\- Bon ce n'est pas ou les restos ?! Dis-je tout haut en me frottant les mains.

Je regardais à droite puis à gauche et vis une grande arche en pierre beige ou semblaient aller tous les gens. Ça devait être la rue qui menait au bon restaurant, de toute façon je ne voyais pas ce qui pourrais attirer plus les gens.  
Je suivis la foule et passa l'arche pour arriver dans une rue couverte ou se bousculait mille et une personne, se pressant contre des vitrines aussi large que des portes de garages. Il y avait tellement de monde devant ses vitres que je ne voyais pas de l'autre côté. À tous les coups ça devait encore être un de ses produits miracle à la mode ou des vêtements super tendance que les gens qui ont du pognon aiment acheter.

Je n'étais pas tombé dans la bonne rue. Je m'apprêtai à quitter cette allée marchande en sortant dans une rue adjacente lorsqu'une porte en bois s'ouvrit avec fracas juste devant moi et qu'une forme en sorte pour venir s'écraser à mes pieds.

\- Je la tiens ! Hurla l'homme à mes pieds.

Le dit homme baraquer et armer de la tête aux pieds se redressa maintenant fermement quelque chose au sol. _Surement un animal qui venait de s'échapper._ Me dis-je. Il fut rejoint quelques secondes plus tard par deux hommes qui l'aidèrent. Ensemble ils se relevèrent et redressèrent leur prise…une jeune femme.  
C'était une jeune femme qui devait à peine avoir la vingtaine, ses longue et fine jambes supportaient à peine son poids après le placage qu'elle avait subi. Je ne pouvais voir son visage que partiellement, ses mèches de cheveux noirs voletait en tous sens.

Un autre homme arriva en tapant du pied et gronda la femme qui de toute évidence était une esclave. Mais elle ne manquait pas de cran car elle offrit à celui qui parlait un superbe coup de pied dans les tibias. En réponse il voulut la frapper.

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé la violence gratuite. Dis-je après avoir repousser le marchant.

Une fois débarrassé des gêneurs je me tournai vers la jeune femme. _WAOUH_ !

Et bah mon cochon ! Je n'ai jamais vue un regard pareil. Si on m'avait demandé j'aurai dit que ces yeux étaient bleus. Ces yeux n'avaient pas de couleur connus, c'était un mélange de teinte bleu très clair si clair qu'il laissait penser qu'elle avait des glaçons à la place des yeux. Mon regard dans le sien je sentis ma peau frémir sous un frisson glacial comme jamais j'en avais eu.  
Alors qu'elle me remerciait d'une voix terne et fatigué, je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille ne pouvant me détacher de son regard. Ce n'est que lorsque Marco vint à nous que je quittai ses yeux.

\- C'est quoi tout ce raffuts ?! Hurla mécontent Marco. J'te quitte 30 secondes et voilà ce qu'il se passe ! Tu ne changeras donc jamais.  
\- Mais c'est ces mecs ils n'arrêtaient de frapper cette fille, je n'allais comme même pas la laisser seule.

Alors que Marco me faisait la morale sur ce qu'il fallait faire et ne pas faire quand on est dans une ville habiter par des gens, la jeune femme se débarrassa de ses menottes grâce aux clefs qu'elle ramassa sur l'un des hommes à terre. C'est en me retourna de nouveau vers elle que je vis qu'elle était blessée à l'épaule. Sans écouter ce qu'elle dit je lui attrapai la main et avec Marco on la conduit au navire ou elle fut soigner par nos infirmière puis présenter à père.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'Abby était parmi nous. Elle avait finalement donné son nom lorsqu'elle nous avait dit vouloir retrouver sa sœur, mais elle n'en dit pas plus. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup à vrai dire. Elle était plus du genre à se mettre dans un coin et se faire oublier, regardant l'horizon avec cet air triste. Je n'avais pas pu résister et était allé lui parler…enfin c'est moi qui est parler. Elle m'écouta parler des heures de Luffy sans montrer aucun signe d'ennuis et je parvins même à la faire rire. Un exploit dont je me félicitai et m'applaudis des deux mains !

Le jour suivant on arriva sur une île complètement inconnus personne sur le navire ne la connaissait, pas même Abby qui nous y avais pourtant amené.  
Le navire pu à peine amarré qu'une tempête de cheveux noir encre me passa sous le nez pour mettre pied à terre. Bien qu'on l'ait appelé et demander mainte fois d'attendre que ça pourrais être dangereux, Abby ne se retourna pas et marcha d'un pas assuré. C'était comme si elle savait où elle allait.  
Dans la maison du noble, Abby fut preuve d'une force que je ne lui soupçonnais même pas. Il ne lui fallut pas moins d'un geste de la main pour ouvrir les lourdes portes et se débarrasser de ceux qui la gênait. Le regard qu'elle avait eu à ce moment-là ne m'avais pas seulement donné des frissons, c'est carrément une chair de poule à vous en décoller la peau qu'elle donnait. J'étais bien content d'être de son coté, dieu seul sait de quoi elle était capable.  
En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire elle était de retour avec accrocher à son bras sa so…

\- Salut ! Dit la jeune Kana.

Figer. Congeler. Statufier…enfin bref on aura compris, j'étais resté immobile droit comme un 'i' face à la dite Kana. Dans ma tête j'entendais un air de musique qui tournait en boucle et qui m'empêchait d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Je ne voyais plus rien d'autre que la silhouette fine et magnifique de cette Kana. Ses cheveux se balançait derrière elle et brillait comme de l'or sous le soleil et son sourire me fit rater un battement.

C'est un coup de coude de Marco qui me ramena sur terre. Je repris même ma respiration que j'avais coupée en la fixant. On retourna sur le navire ou Kana fut présenter à père.  
Face à père Kana et Abby présentèrent leurs pouvoirs et nous remerciaient de les avoir aidés. Lorsqu'elles parlèrent de nous quitter mon cœur s'emballa et manqua de peu l'arrêt cardiaque. Elles voulaient s'en aller ? Je fus grandement déçus de cette perspective et me pris à déprimer. Je me tournai vers père et lui envoya des ondes psychique pour qu'il leur dise de rester avec nous, je ne voulais pas les voir partir…pas aussi vite.  
La tête que je faisais devais valoir le coup puisqu'à côté de moi j'entendis des rires moqueur, mais je ne laissai pas tomber et retint un cri de joies lorsque père leur proposa de rester aussi longtemps qu'elle le voulait et qu'elles acceptèrent.  
Finalement ces ondes positives ce n'était pas si sorciers. Avec un peu d'entrainement je pourrais peut être persuadé Thatch de me laisser faire un tour ou deux dans la cuisine en pleine nuit. Hey on sait jamais ça peut marcher.

Durant la fête qui eut lieu le soir même je n'arrêtais pas de regarder Kana. C'était bel et bien la sœur biologique d'Abby ! Pourtant elle était tout son contraire. Plus petite elle avait des joues rondelette qu'on les enfants pas encore sortis de l'adolescence, des yeux vert plein de vie et de gaieté, un sourire éclatant et jamais invisible et de long cheveux onduler châtain presque blonds qui volait derrière elle à chacun de ses mouvements et qui me donnais l'envie irrésistible d'y glisser mes doigts.  
Comment deux femmes aussi opposer pouvait être sœur ?! Je ne me posai pas plus de question lorsque je vis Thatch tourner autour de Kana et lui parler sans retenue. Sans le comprendre je vis rouge et me leva pour marcher vers la jeune femme. Je restai à ses côtés le reste de la soirée et les jours qui suivirent. On passait le plus clair du temps ensemble, je la bombardais de question voulant en apprendre plus sur elle, je tentai même quelques technique de séduction que j'avais appris avec le temps, mais je faisais chou blanc à chaque fois. _Je devais vraiment être naze !_

\- Te fait pas bile, l'ami ! Me dit Fossa un gros cigare dans le bec. Elle t'adore la gamine ça crève les yeux !

Elle m'adore ça c'était certain mais m'adorait-elle comme moi je l'adorais ? Je voulais savoir ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi. Si j'avais raison de me faire des films ou bien si j'allais droit dans un mur. Mais en même temps j'avais peur d'aller la voir. Vous l'imaginer, moi peur d'une fille ! J'en avais vue d'autre pourtant, des montres horribles, des ennemis toujours plus fort et plus puissant devant lesquelles je n'avais jamais tourné le dos mais aujourd'hui j'hésitais à seulement parler à une jeune et belle, _très belle_ , jeune fille.  
Le seul moyen de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi était encore de lui demander, raison pour laquelle j'allais parler à Kana le soir même.  
Elle était là sur le pont marchant sous le soleil qui déclinait dans le ciel. Je la suivis de quelques pas et voulu l'appeler mais ma voix resta comme coincer au fond de ma gorge et mes jambes se figèrent. Incapable de bouger je la vis disparaître dans le couloir du navire.  
Lorsqu'elle eut disparue au fond du couloir je retrouvai l'usage de mes jambes et de ma voix. Rageant contre moi-même je tapai du pied et disparue à mon tour dans le salon ou je me laissai mollement tomber sur le canapé en grognant mon incapacité.

\- Ace t'es qu'un gros nul ! Me dis-je à moi-même. Même pas capable de poser une stupide question à une fille…t'en a vue d'autre pourtant. Alors pourquoi c'est trop dur avec elle ?!

Un nouveau grognement m'échappa et je me laissai aspirer par le canapé.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à nouveau. L'espace d'une micro seconde je vis la fine silhouette de Kana se designer dans l'ombre et un sourire se dessina sur mon visage, le destin me donnait peut être une autre chance. Mon enthousiasme retomba lorsque mon imagination cessa de me jouer des tours et que la silhouette de Kana que j'avais crus apercevoir pris les traits d'Abby. Plus désespérer que jamais je me laissai retomber dans le fond de mon fauteuil.  
Abby s'avança dans la pièce, elle ne semblait pas m'avoir vue et marcha droit devant elle pour reprendre un sac poser dans un coin. Un sac qui deux pas plus loin se déchira en rependant son contenue sur le sol. Ce fut au tour d'Abby de grogner. Elle regarda presque avec déprime le contenu de son sac maintenant rependue sur le sol. Son visage me fit tellement de peine que je lui proposai mon aide. Lorsqu'elle m'entendit elle sursauta, _elle ne m'avait pas vue_ , puis elle refusa poliment mon aide.  
Alors qu'elle rassemblait ses affaires une idée me titilla l'esprit. Abby était la sœur de Kana et elles passaient leurs temps ensembles et ne devais pas avoir de secret l'une pour l'autre. Donc si je suivais ce raisonnement Abby devait être au courant de ce que ressent Kana, non ?

\- Quelque chose te tracasse ? Me demanda Abby.

Levant les yeux je vis les siens planter dans les miens. Là encore elle me donnait la chair de poule. Mais cela mis à part je vis à son regard qu'elle avait compris que quelque chose me tracassait _. Et quel tracas !_ Je voulais lui en parler mais en y réfléchissait je me dis que c'était complètement stupide et refusa de parler.  
Une feuille vint subitement voleter jusqu'à mes pieds. C'était un avis de recherche sur Abby. Le nom que lui avais donné la marine n'était pas très reluisant. _Le démon_ _Noir_.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ? Lui demandais-je d'une voix dure. Qu'on t'appelle 'démon' ?  
\- Non.

Abby me raconta qu'elle était la cible de moquerie depuis longtemps à cause de son apparence. Elle avait peut-être des cheveux aussi noirs que les ténèbres et des yeux qui donnent froids dans le dos, Abby était une femme ravissante. Je ne cacherais pas que je la trouvais très belle.

Pendant un court instant son histoire me rappela la mienne. De par ma naissance on me traitait comme l'enfant du diable, l'enfant d'un homme qui jamais n'aurait dû naître, l'enfant que la terre entière voulait voir mort bien avant qu'il ne vienne au monde. Personne ne voulais rien savoir de moi, ils ne cherchaient pas à me connaitre, ils voulaient ma mort. Ils croyaient si fort que j'étais un monstre que j'ai fini par y croire moi-même allant jusqu'à détester mon père biologique pour m'avoir mis au monde, je suis même allé jusqu'à me demander si je méritais de vivre.

Alors que je me perdais dans les ténèbres de mon existence, une lueur éclatante me sortir de ma torpeur.

\- Il semblerait qu'elle t'aime beaucoup.  
\- Vraiment ?

Relevant soudainement la tête j'observai Abby. Elle avait les bras croisé et l'ombre d'un sourire que je qualifierais de moqueur. Elle avait bien dit ce que j'ai cru entendre ?  
Son regard plonger dans le mien Abby m'avoua que Kana lui parlais de moi, plus que nécessaire. J'eu un sourire fière lorsque je l'appris. Kana parlais de moi. Elle m'avoua même qu'elle me faisait confiance et qu'elle voyait en moi un homme bien.  
Un homme bien ?! Comment pouvait-elle dire une telle chose avec un sérieux et une certitude inégalable. Elle ne me connaissait pas, elle ne savait rien de moi alors pourquoi était-elle si sûre d'elle en disant cela ?! Comment pouvait-elle savoir que je ne blesserais pas Kana, que je ne lui ferais jamais de mal ?!  
Lorsque je m'entendis penser de telle chose je me donnai une claque monumental et me leva d'un bond du canapé dans lequel je m'étais laissé tomber.

\- Je ne lui ferais pas de mal ! Hurlais-je presque les poings serrés.  
\- Je sais…mais je devais en être sûr…tu as un petit frère toi aussi, tu dois me comprendre.

Elle ouvrit la porte et juste avant de me tourner le dos m'adressa un sourire complice à peine visible dans l'ombre qui se projetait sur son visage.

Je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais j'avais l'impression qu'Abby avais fait exprès de venir ici. Ce regard qu'elle avait et puis se sourire éphémère…tout ça n'était pas anodin. Abby avais manigancé tout ça, elle savait que quelque chose me tracassait, une chose qui concernait sa sœur et elle était venue me voir. Et puis elle ne devait pas avoir fait tout cela uniquement pour moi. J'étais également persuadé que quelque part elle était venue pour se rassurer elle-même. Pour se dire qu'elle avait raison de me faire confiance, qu'elle pourrait me confié sans crainte le bonheur de sa sœur qui depuis plusieurs jours passait son temps avec moi. Elle était simplement venue voir si je ne risquerais pas de faire du mal à sa sœur et si elle la mettait entre de bonnes mains.  
J'étais heureux comme tout d'avoir passé ce test avec brio car le ciel m'en soit témoin, j'étais complètement fou de Kana.

* * *

 **A suivre...**

 **Et voila se serais tout pour ce chapitre spécial Ace. C'était un chapitre avec peu de dialogue on vois surtout ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Ace lorsqu'il rencontre Abby mais surtout et le plus important sa rencontre avec Kana et tout ce que cela apporte comme question...enfin tout ça pour dire que j'espère qu'il vous a plus.**

 **le prochain chapitre spécial sera publié à 250 review ou peut être 300. Peut être même qu'un autre chapitre spécial sera publié entre temps...je ne sais pas encore , je vais y réfléchir.**

 **En tout cas je vous salut au prochain chapitre, KISS !**

 **PS: Si jamais vous avez des idées à proposer pour des futurs chapitre bonus nous serions ravie d'en savoir plus. et qui sais un nouveau chapitre pourrais voir le jour sous peu. ;)**


	3. Special 250 review

**Hello !**

 **Voici enfin le chapitre bonus pour fêter les 250 reviews ! Cette fois on passe au POV d'Aro avec la découverte du bureau post-mortem. ^^**

 **Pour ceux qui ne l'aurais pas encore vue j'ai publié un nouvel OS nommé The Voice. Ne manquez pas d'y jeter un oeil. ;)**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _ **'L'ange, parfois, reprend du poil de la bête.'  
**_ **Gilbert Cesbron**

 **Chapitre Bonus 250 reviews.**

 **POV Aro :  
** _Bureau Post-Mortem :_

\- Quelle paperasse ! M'exclamai-je.

Je m'installai sur ma chaise de bureau et observai en soupirant la pile de papier qui recouvrait mon bureau. Je n'étais parti que trois jours et me voilà avec le mont Everest version papier sur mon plan de travail. C'est à peine si je voyais l'écran de mon ordinateur.  
Je commençai à remplir les premiers formulaires lorsque j'entendis des talons frapper le sol et la porte de mon bureau s'ouvrir. Obligé de me mettre debout pour voir qui venait d'entrer, je vis une femme aux cheveux noir attachés en un chignon parfait, ne laissant fuir qu'une unique mèche blanche. Elle avait un visage fin et allongé, lui donnant un air strict et professionnel, accentué par ses lunettes rectangulaires. Elle était habillée d'un tailleur noir et blanc parfaitement cintré et des talons hauts tout aussi noirs. Ses yeux sombres me regardaient sans faiblir.

\- Varo. M'exclamai-je. Qu'est ce qui t'amène ?  
\- À ce que je vois tu es toujours autant débordé. Répondit la femme à lunettes. Tu devrais prendre un stagiaire. Il y en a plein qui sont arrivés ce matin même. Il y en a de très compétents, d'après ce que j'ai vu. Et puis, comme ça, tu auras de la place sur ton bureau, tu n'aurais pas à remplir tous ces dossiers toi-même.  
\- Je tiens à remplir ces dossiers moi-même. Je m'assure qu'il n'y a pas d'erreurs.  
\- Si tu ne veux pas d'erreurs, demande à l'un des secrétaires de le faire pour toi, ils sont doués pour ça et très efficaces dans ce domaine. J'en ai recruté un dernièrement et, comme tu vois, je m'en porte que mieux.  
\- Je ne veux pas de secrétaire, ni de stagiaire, ni même que l'on m'aide avec ces dossiers. Je veux seulement qu'on me laisse en paix.  
\- Mais…  
\- Varo, s'il te plait. Soupirai-je en me pinçant l'arête du nez. Je viens tout juste d'arriver, pourrais-tu avoir l'amabilité de me laisser souffler quelques minutes… Maintenant, si tu veux bien, je suis débordé.

Je me remis à remplir les dossiers lorsque Varo se mit à grogner. Les poings sur les hanches, elle me fusillait du regard.

\- Quoi ? Demandais-je.  
\- 'Quoi' ? Tu oses me demander 'quoi' ! Espèce d'égoïste !  
\- Égoïste ?  
\- Tu m'as très bien entendu, oui. Je venais voir comment tu allais et prendre de tes nouvelles après ta dernière mission. Parce que ça ne te passerait jamais par la tête de venir saluer tes amis pour leur dire bonjour ou taper la discute 5 minutes avec eux. Je suis donc bien obligée de venir de moi-même parce que je m'inquiète, je voudrais savoir comment tu vas et si ta mission a été une réussite… 'Faut me comprendre aussi, tu passes tes journées dans ton bureau et quand tu en sors on ne te voit plus pendant des jours !... je suis ton amie Aro, tu peux bien faire un effort.  
\- O-ok !... Varo je… je suis désolé mais, tu sais, j'ai beaucoup de travail.  
\- C'est pour ça que je te propose de l'aide. On ne peut pas tout faire tout seul.

Je me levai pour me mettre face à Varo et posai mes mains sur ses épaules pour la calmer.

\- Écoute, si je te promets qu'après avoir fini cette paperasse on ira boire un café rien que tous les deux et qu'on parlera de tout ce que tu veux ça te calmerait ?

Varo me regarda de ses petits yeux noirs et sembla réfléchir un moment. Puis après un court temps de réflexion, elle détourna la tête et leva le nez en l'air.

\- Peut être bien. Dit-elle d'une petite voix.  
\- Super. Dans ce cas je fais vite.

Varo, le sourire aux lèvres, s'apprêta à sortir lorsqu'elle revint vers moi.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?  
\- Et bien…

Elle se gratta l'arrière de la tête, comme gênée par quelque chose.

\- J'étais en réalité venue te dire quelque chose et avec toute cette histoire, j'ai failli oublier.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- C'est M. John. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait te voir le plus rapidement possible dans son bureau. C'est au sujet de l'incident de ce matin.  
\- Un incident ? Quel incident ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de me répondre car son téléphone se mit à sonner. Elle répondit et sortit avec, de nouveau, son air sérieux sur le visage.  
Je réfléchis à ce qu'elle venait de me dire. M. John voulait me voir, ça devait être important. _Et puis quel était donc cet incident_ ?

Laissant la paperasse où elle était, je me levai et marchai d'un pas rapide vers le bureau de M. John.  
Après avoir frappé à la porte et être invité à entrer, je pénétrai dans le bureau immaculé de M. John. Contrairement au reste du centre, le bureau de M. John était ce qu'il y avait de plus blanc. Tout était d'un blanc si pur, y compris M. John qui était lui-même vêtu un costume entièrement blanc. Les bras croisés dans le dos, il regardait par la fenêtre à la lumière vive.

\- J'ai une nouvelle mission à vous confier.  
\- Mais je viens tout juste de rentrer, monsieur, et je n'ai pas encore fini de remplir mes précédents dossiers.  
\- Je sais mais ne vous en faites pas, j'ai chargé miss Varo de se charger de vos dossiers. Elle est très compétente.

Évidement que Varo était compétente. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un travailler avec autant de sérieux. Bon, il lui arrivait quelques fois de s'égarer et de parler plus que de raison, mais à part ça, elle était la plus compétente et sans doute la plus strict de ce centre. M. John lui-même avait du mal à ne pas l'écouter quand elle lui donnait des ordres, _même si M. John était son supérieur_.  
Ce dernier se tourna alors vers moi, délaissant la fenêtre, et soupira avec un air désolé.

\- Je suis désolé mon vieil ami, j'aurai aimé envoyer quelqu'un d'autre mais vous êtes le gardien le plus compétent que j'ai sous la main pour cette affaire.  
\- Est-ce en rapport avec cet incident ?  
\- Oh ! On vous en a parlé ?  
\- Je sais seulement qu'il y a eu un incident mais je n'en sais pas plus.  
\- Deux âmes destinées à être réincarnées ont été envoyées dans un monde sans y avoir été préparées.  
\- Mais comment ? Il est impossible d'envoyer une âme sans user de l'ordinateur et…  
\- Justement. Me coupa M. John avec un air affligé. L'une d'entre elles s'est jetée sur mon ordinateur et a appuyé sur le bouton retour. Je n'ai rien pu faire… elle était aussi rapide qu'une gazelle fuyant un lion.  
\- Si je vous suis bien vous voudriez que je ramène ses âmes ?  
\- Non, c'est impossible maintenant. Elles font désormais partie de cet autre monde… Ce que je vous demande, Mr. Aro, c'est de les guider et de rester auprès d'eux pour leur aider dans leur transition post-mortem. Leurs débuts dans son monde seront très difficiles, sans compter que ce n'est pas le monde le plus calme et paisible de notre répertoire.  
\- De quel monde s'agit-il ?  
\- … Du monde de One Piece.  
\- Quoi ?! Mais je croyais que ce monde avait été condamné après l'incident qu'il y a eu il y a des années ?!  
\- Il nous a été clairement interdit d'y envoyer d'autre âme, en effet, mais le monde reste présent dans nos archives. Nous n'avons aucun moyen de l'y effacer.

Je soupirai un long moment. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi M. John était dans cet état. Le monde de One Piece était très dangereux, je n'en étais pas un spécialiste mais j'en savais assez pour savoir que ce n'était pas un monde de tout repos. Et dire que deux pauvres âmes s'y sont égarées.

M. John me donna leur dossier que je parcourrai rapidement d'un œil. Il s'agissait de deux sœurs orphelines vivant dans un orphelinat d'une petite ville, mortes durant une explosion sur un chantier de construction.

\- Mais ne serait-il pas mieux d'envoyer deux gardiens ? Demandai-je.  
\- Non. Il s'agit de deux sœurs inséparables. Il est fort probable qu'elles se dispersent dans ce monde, du moins de manière consentante. Et puis, cela évitera de trop attirer l'attention. Il serait dommage de répéter les erreurs passées… Vous serez seul sur cette affaire. Je vous laisse aller vous préparer et vous attendrai sur place. Je vais informer ces deux jeunes filles de ce qui les attend.

Le dossier des sœurs en main, j'allais repartir lorsque M. John m'interpella de nouveau.

\- Au fait, M. Aro. Je me retournai. Il serait préférable que personne ne sache que vos protégées viennent d'un autre monde. Veillez à ce que leurs origines demeurent un secret. Et tant qu'à faire, il est même préférable que vos protégées elles-même ne sachent rien au sujet de la galerie des…  
\- Je sais monsieur. Le coupais-je. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'en parler.  
\- …Bien.

M. John appuya sur un bouton de son clavier et disparut pour rejoindre les deux jeunes sœurs. Pour ma part je me précipitai dans mon bureau et mis un peu d'ordre dans mes affaires. Varo m'attendait en faisant les cents pas.

\- Alors ? Me dit-elle.  
\- Alors je suis envoyé sur le terrain pour veiller sur les deux âmes qui ont été envoyées par erreur dans un monde.  
\- Tout seul ?!  
\- Oui.  
\- Mais ça risque d'être dur seul, non ? Déjà que gérer une seul âme ce n'est pas facile mais deux…  
\- J'y arriverai. Tu m'as déjà vu rater une seule de mes missions ?  
\- Non… mais ça reste dur.  
\- T'en fais pas. Bon, je dois y aller.  
\- D'accord, alors bonne chance.

Je sortis du bureau pour me rendre au centre de transfert avec le dossier sous le bras lorsque j'entendis les talons de Varo claquer sur le sol.

\- N'oublie pas que tu me dois un café ! Cria-t-elle depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.  
\- Je n'oublie pas ! Lui répondis-je à mon tour. À mon retour on fêtera tout ça !  
\- D'accord mais dans ce cas je veux un gâteau avec mon café !  
\- Tout ce que tu voudras !

Une fois dans la salle de transfert, je fus envoyé à mon tour dans le monde de One Piece. Je retrouvai une fois de plus mon apparence de faucon. Arrivant dans le ciel nuageux, je repérai M. John face à deux jeunes femmes d'à peine la vingtaine.  
M. John fit rapidement les présentations et lorsque je m'adressai aux jeunes filles, elles parurent d'abord surprises, puis celle aux cheveux châtain, presque blond, fit une étrange grimace.

\- Un oiseau ?!

Et voilà encore une fois il allait falloir passer par là.

\- Je m'appelle Aro, je vous prierai de le respecter.  
\- Ne rentre pas dans ma tête l'oiseau ! Hurla la plus jeune des sœurs.

Elle me fusilla de son regard vert et me tira même la langue. Mais quel âge avait-elle pour agir de la sorte ? On croirait voir une enfant capricieuse d'à peine 8 ans.  
Je regardai la seconde sœur qui contrairement à sa cadette restait calme et silencieuse, presque imperturbable. Son regard bleu glacé était bien plus perçant que le mien. Ces deux jeunes filles étaient-elles vraiment sœur ?! Elles étaient si différentes l'une de l'autre, aussi bien sur le plan caractériel que physique. Peut-être aurais-je dû lire plus attentivement leur dossier, enfin maintenant il est un peu tard pour ça. Je vais devoir faire sans et apprendre à les connaitre.

Quelque chose me dit que cette affaire ne sera pas de tout repos. Peut-être qu'après cette mission, je demanderais à prendre des vacances, je pense que j'en aurais plus que besoin.

* * *

 **Et voila on s'arrête là pour ce chapitre spécial.**

 **Le POV d'Aro soulève quelques questions au sujet du monde de One Piece et d'un accident passé...mais vous n'en saurez pas plus pour l'heure. Les réponses viendrons bien assez tôt ne vous en faite pas. Je sais je suis sadique. ;p**

 **Vous remarquerez aussi qu'Aro n'est pas décris physiquement...c'est fait exprès. ^^ Cette description nous avons choisi de la garder pour un chapitre de la trame original, alors suivez bien. ^^**

 **Au prochain chapitre, KISS**


	4. Halloween partie 1

**Hello !**

 **Comme promis deux chapitre spéciaux** **Halloween**

* * *

 ** _'Avoir peur, c'est regarder sous son lit avant de se coucher. Avoir très peur, c'est ne pas oser regarder.'_**

 **Bienvenue à Halloween.  
Partie n°1.**

 **POV Kana :**

Je me tournais, me retournais et me re-retournais encore et toujours dans mon lit, sans trouver le sommeil… et franchement j'en avais marre.  
Par la fenêtre de ma chambre, je voyais les rayons de la lune qui venaient éclairer en partie la chambre, mais ce n'était pas la raison de mon insomnie. Je n'avais tout simplement pas sommeil. Le café extra fort après le dessert du diner d'hier soir n'était pas une si bonne idée, finalement.

\- Pff… j'en ai marre.

Je fis voler la couverture qui me couvrait, enfilai les premières chaussures sur lesquelles je mis la main et sortis de la chambre avec une veste sur le dos.  
Dans les sombres couloirs du navire, je ne croisai personne et lorsque je passai devant le dortoir des hommes, je n'entendis même pas leurs ronflements habituels ils n'étaient surement pas là. _Mais où étaient-ils alors ?  
_ Je continuai mon chemin pour finalement arriver dehors. Un petit vent frais balayait le pont. Je croisai mes bras sous ma poitrine.

\- Heureusement que j'ai pris une veste, il fait frisquet par ici.

Je regardai à droite, personne, à gauche, personne, dans le nid de pie, _toujours personne_.  
Lorsque je regardai la mer, j'oubliai un instant ma solitude nocturne pour m'approcher du bastingage et observer la magnifique vue qui s'offrait à moi. La mer était aussi lisse qu'une feuille de papier et brillait sous l'éclat de la lune bien ronde.

La lune me paraissait plus grande que d'habitude, et puis elle avait cette curieuse teinte jaune délavée. Les cratères qui recouvraient sa surface semblaient lui donner un visage, _un peu sinistre_ , mais un visage tout de même.

\- Dommage que les autres ne soient pas là pour voir ça. Souris-je toute seule. Tiens, et si j'allais les réveiller ?

Je quittai le bastingage pour entrer de nouveau dans le navire, mais un bruit énorme, un grondement sourd, survint. Je m'arrêtai net sur place et posai mes mains sur mon ventre.

\- Avant petit tour à la cuisine.

J'avais une faim de loup et le grondement de mon ventre venait de le prouver. Me déplaçant en sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre, j'entrai dans le réfectoire tout doucement. Je passai la tête par l'ouverture. Personne en vue.  
Afin de ne pas attirer l'attention, et plus particulièrement celle de Thatch et des cuistots, je marchai d'un pas léger et traversai le réfectoire pour atteindre la cuisine.

Une fois arrivée, je fouillai les placards et trouvai, _oh miam_ , une tablette de chocolat. Les yeux en forme de cœur et la bave aux lèvres, je pris la tablette. J'enlevai le papier d'alu et cassai une ligne dans un ' _ploc'_ qui raisonna dans la cuisine vide. Voyant que personne ne venait, je croquai dans le morceau et le laissa fondre sur ma langue.  
Le divin chocolat, qui peut y résister…? Moi je dis personne, et ceux qui disent le contraire ne sont que de purs menteurs. Même Abby n'y résiste pas.  
J'allais avaler le dernier morceau lorsqu'un bruit de verre brisé survint. Surprise, je sursautai en me retournant pour voir par terre les restes d'un verre cassé. Relevant la tête je cherchais qui avait bien pu le faire tomber. Ça ne pouvait pas être moi, j'étais à l'autre bout de la cuisine.

\- Bizarre il n'y a personne… je ferais mieux de ramasser ça ou alors ça va mal aller.

Je ramassai les débris de verre avec une pelle, puis sortis de la cuisine. Arrivé au centre du réfectoire, je vis une ombre passer à toute vitesse à quelques mètres de moi. Je m'arrêtai.

\- Qui est là ?... montrez-vous je sais que vous êtes là !

Personne se manifesta. Ça devait être un coup de mon imagination, _ou alors il y avait quelque chose de pas frais dans le chocolat_. La luminosité tomba d'un coup, me plongeant totalement dans le noir.

\- Super, je vais devoir y aller à l'aveuglette.

Les bras tendus face à moi, je rentrai dans toutes les tables et chaises qui se trouvaient entre moi et la sortie. Je parvins même à me prendre le mur en pleine face en passant du mauvais côté de la porte.  
Une fois sur le pont, j'y vis un peu plus clair. Levant le nez vers le ciel, je vis que l'obscurité soudaine était due au faite que la lune s'était cachée derrière de gros nuages.

\- Que se passe-t-il, on à du mal à s'endormir ?

Je sursautai, tout comme mon cœur, qui manqua de justesse de bondir lui aussi hors de ma poitrine. Je me tournai ensuite vers celui qui avait parlé, qui n'était autre qu'Ace. Appuyé contre l'une des portes qui menait à l'intérieur du navire, il affichait un sourire fourbe.

\- Ace !

Il s'avança et sortit de l'ombre où il était pour venir se planter face à moi.

\- Où étais-tu ? Je n'ai vu personne… à croire que le navire est vide.  
\- Je n'étais pas loin. Dit-il, souriant toujours. Quant au navire, c'est vrai… il est vide.  
\- Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'on est tous seuls, tous les deux ?  
\- Ouais.  
\- Mais comment ça se fait ? On est en pleine mer, ils n'ont pas pu aller bien loin.  
\- Oui ça, je le confirme. Rigola à moitié Ace. Ils n'ont pas été très loin.  
\- Où sont-ils alors ?  
\- Ne t'en occupe pas, ce n'est pas important.

Je tournai sur moi-même pour regarder les alentours. Le peu de lumière qui filtrait des nuages donnait une ambiance des plus lourdes et légèrement effrayante. Le vent se mit soudain à souffler, faisant bouger les vagues et claquer les voiles.

\- Ace, je commence à avoir peur. Dis-je tout bas.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas… ça va aller, tout ira bien. Ça ne sera pas long.  
\- Qu'est ce qui ne sera pas long ?... Ace ? Ace où es-tu ?

Je m'étais retournée vers lui, mais il avait disparu. Je l'appelai plusieurs fois sans obtenir de réponses. Le vent qui sifflait écarta les nuages de devant la lune qui se mit de nouveau à éclairer le pont du navire.

\- Cette fois, la partie peut commencer.

Je me retournai vers Ace qui venait de parler mais lorsque je le vis, j'en perdis mon sourire. Ace était bien là, devant moi, mais il était méconnaissable. Sur son crâne de part et d'autre de sa tête se trouvaient deux longues oreilles couvertes d'une fourrure aussi noire que ses cheveux, il avait des yeux luisants traversés par une pupille en fente, des canines pointues sortaient d'entre ses lèvres, des griffes aux bouts de chacun de ses doigts et dans son dos remuait une queue de loup. _Ace était devenu un loup-garou !  
_ Pendant que je le regardais, il affichait sans crainte son sourire fourbe.

\- Mais que t'est-il arrivé ?  
\- Tu devrais plutôt te demander ce qu'il va t'arriver à _toi_.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Ne sois pas si naïve Kana. Tu ne te demandes dont pas pourquoi tu es la dernière en vie sur ce navire ?  
\- La dernière… en vie ?... attends, tu n'as tout de même pas…  
\- Et si… il faut me comprendre, j'avais une faim de loup, sans mauvais jeu de mot, et je n'ai pas pu résister.  
\- Non… tu n'aurais jamais fait une telle chose. Ce sont tes frères et tes sœurs, ta famille. Que dirait Barbe Blanche ?  
\- Il est mort !  
\- NON ! Tu n'es pas Ace !... Ace ne dirait jamais une chose pareille !  
\- Qui suis-je alors ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien, mais je vais te faire payer ce que tu as fait !

Je balançai mon poing en avant pour frapper Ace au visage, mais sa main agrippa la mienne.

\- Tututu… tu oublies que c'est moi qui t'entraine. Je suis plus fort que toi.

Il planta ses griffes dans la paume de ma main, me faisant lâcher un gémissement de douleur. Je tentai de le frapper à nouveau pour dégager ma main, mais il me donna un coup de pied dans le ventre et m'envoya valser dans le mur.  
Je me redressai difficilement et lorsque je m'appuyai sur mon poignet droit, _celui qu'Ace avait attrapé_ , je ressentis une intense douleur. Lorsque je le regardai, je vis qu'il était légèrement violacé en plus d'être couvert de sang.

\- Tu sais. Dit Ace en s'approchant. Je t'ai fait une fleur.  
\- Vraiment ? Je ne vois pas en quoi. Dis-je avec ironie.  
\- J'ai fait en sorte que tu restes en dehors de tout cela, que tu ne vois pas comment sont morts tous les autres. Tu sais pourquoi ?

Je levai la tête pour le regarder. Il s'accroupit face à moi.

\- Parce que je t'aime… Tu pourrais rester à mes côtés et vivre éternellement. Nous serions ensemble. N'est-ce pas ce que tu veux ?

Il tendit sa main pleine de griffes vers moi dans l'attente d'une réponse.

\- NON ! Je ne veux pas rester avec celui qui a tué mes amis ! Hurlais-je.

Me redressant, je lui balançai une planche à la figure qu'il n'eut aucun mal à arrêter. Après ça, je me redressai et partis à toute vitesse à l'autre bout du pont.

\- D'accord. Dit-il d'une voix lasse en brisant la planche. De toute façon que tu le veuilles ou non, tu seras avec moi, je t'ai choisi. D'un côté ce n'est pas plus mal, ça me donnera l'occasion de faire un peu d'exercice. J'ai comme un poids sur l'estomac.

Se tournant vers moi, il leva la tête, plia les oreilles sur l'arrière de son crâne et hurla à la lune, exactement comme les loups, à l'exception que, là, il me donnait vraiment les miquettes.  
Lorsqu'il s'arrêta d'hurler, il s'élança vers moi avec une vitesse époustouflante. Je dus user de ma super vitesse pour l'éviter, mais là encore il manqua de peu de me toucher. À la place, il fit un énorme trou dans le mur qui donna sur le réfectoire.  
Ne voulant pas finir comme le mur, je tachai de me concentrer pour faire en sorte que mes mouvements ne soient pas trop prévisibles. Et je devais avouer que, jusque-là, je ne m'en sortais pas si mal.

\- VARO ! Appelais-je.  
\- C'est inutile d'appeler ton sale piaf… il a dû prendre un bain de minuit forcé.  
\- Non, Varo !

Sous le coup de la colère je lui fonçai dessus et le frappai au visage. Mais je me fis plus de mal que je lui en fis. Mes doigts craquèrent contre sa peau devenu dure comme l'acier.

\- Ça ne sert à rien. Dit-il en rigolant. Combien de fois faudra-t-il te le répéter ? Avoue ta défaite et rejoins-moi, ça vaudra mieux pour toi.  
\- Jamais ! Dis-je, les larmes aux yeux.

Il lâcha un soupir et s'élança en avant, mais je l'évitai. À force de courir pour l'éviter, je commençais sérieusement à fatiguer. Courir à toute vitesse demandait quand même de l'énergie et je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps si je continuais comme ça.

\- Alors, on fatigue ? Me taquina Ace.

Je lui tirai la langue, _très mature comme réaction_ , puis une idée me vint. Ace était devenu un loup garou, dieu seul sait comment, et les loups garou ont un point faible, l'argent ! Il y a avait forcement une arme en argent sur ce bateau, ne reste plus qu'à la trouver.  
Filant à toute allure dans l'intérieur du navire, je rejoignis la salle de stockage des armes. Retournant les boites, les coffres et les armes dans tous les sens, je cherchai quelque chose en argent qui soit en même temps suffisamment pointue pour…

\- Trouvé !

M'approchant d'un gros coffre en bois couvert de clous, _la plupart rouillés_ , je lus l'étiquette qui indiquait 'balles en argent'. Je tentai de l'ouvrir… sans résultat.

\- Bon sang, mais comment ça s'ouvre ce truc ?

Je vis un énorme cadenas qui maintenait le coffre fermé. Je regardai autour de moi pour finalement trouver une grande hache. La portant comme je pouvais, car ça pesait une tonne ce truc, je parvins à revenir face au coffre. Je laissai lourdement tomber la lame de la hache, _évitant_ _mes orteils_ , sur le cadenas qui ne tint pas le choc et se brisa. À l'intérieur… bah il n'y avait pas grand-chose.

\- C'est quoi se délire ! Il ne reste que 3 balles ! Dis-je en comptant les billes argentées qui reposaient au fond de la boite. Enfin, c'est mieux que rien.

Je m'emparai d'un pistolet puis des 3 balles. J'en chargeai une dans le pistolet.

\- Ce n'est pas ça qui te sauvera…

Plus par peur que par volonté je me tournai et tirai ma première balle… et manquai ma cible.

\- …surtout si tu vises aussi bien que ça. Se moqua Ace en regardant le trou dans le mur à un mètre de lui.

Je tentai de charger la deuxième balle, mais Ace ne me laissa pas faire et bondit vers moi. Je voulus l'éviter mais il parvint à m'attraper le bras et commença à me tirer vers lui. De mon autre main j'armai le pistolet que je tenais et tirai. La balle lui effleura l'épaule. Il lâcha un grognement sourd et me lâcha. Libre, je ne perdis pas de temps et fonçai grâce à mon pouvoir le plus loin possible. Je dus traverser tout le navire et me réfugiai dans une des premières pièces que je rencontrai… et qui s'avéra être une des cabines.

Afin de bloquer la porte, je poussai la grosse armoire contre la porte, puis le bureau, puis la chaise, je balançai tout un tas de trucs puis reculai pour souffler. L'adrénaline retombée, je sentis comme une intense brulure sur mon bras. Je levai les yeux et vit une blessure sanguinolente au niveau de mon avant-bras. J'attrapai vite fait le drap du lit, le déchira et fit un pansement de fortune avec, espérant que l'odeur du sang n'attirerait pas ce monstre qu'était devenu Ace.

Mon pansement fait, ou plutôt mon bras enroulé dans le morceau de drap, je restai assise contre le mur de la chambre face à la porte, le pistolet de nouveau chargé avec ma dernière balle contre ma poitrine. Je tendis l'oreille, pour capter le moindre son. Il n'y avait pas de bruits, pas un seul. Tout ce que je pouvais entendre c'était le battement fou de mon cœur.  
Au bout de 5 minutes, il n'y avait toujours rien. Ace n'avait pas dû apprendre où je m'étais cachée, ou alors il attendait dans un coin que je sorte, mais je ne sortirais pas. Ace était un loup garou donc lorsque le jour se lèvera il redeviendra normal… _enfin je l'espérais_.

\- Quel cauchemar. Murmurais-je en soupirant.

Assise contre le mur, je sentais ma respiration se faire plus saccadée et ma température montée en flèche, pourtant il ne faisait pas chaud. La tête me tournait, ma vue se floutait et le sang battait rageusement à mes oreilles. D'horribles démangeaisons me prirent au niveau du bras, suivies par une sensation de brûlure.

Ne pouvant plus résister, je retirai le morceau de tissu de mon bras, mais un bruit me fit me braquer, je me relevai, comme monter sur ressors, et tendis les bras face à moi, mon pistolet prêt à usage. Je retins mon souffle. Je regardais la porte face à moi, cachée derrière une barricade de divers objets plus lourds les uns que les autres. J'entendais un étrange bruit, comme si on grattait le bois. Ça dura quelques minutes, puis plus rien.  
Relâchant toute la pression et reprenant difficilement ma respiration, je laissai retomber mes bras le long de mon corps. C'est alors qu'un bruit de verre brisé me fit me retourner. Derrière moi, Ace était parvenu à entrer en passant par la fenêtre qu'il venait de briser.  
Je tendis les bras pour tirer, mais je ne fus pas assez rapide et Ace me sauta dessus me faisant tomber lourdement sur le lit derrière moi, lui au-dessus de moi.

\- Tu ne pensais pas t'être débarrassé de moi.

L'une de ses mains entoura mon cou et me maintenait contre le matelas dans lequel je m'enfonçais sous son poids. Je voulus me débattre et le repousser mais mon corps semblait épuisé, comme vidé. Ma tête me faisait de plus en plus mal et mon corps semblait devenir de plus en plus chaud.  
Au-dessus de moi Ace sourit dévoilant ses dents, _ses crocs_. Il se pencha en avant, ses lèvres effleurant les miennes.

\- On dirait que ça commence à faire effet. Susurra-t-il.  
\- Quoi ? Dis-je sans comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.  
\- Chut, se sera bientôt fini. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Bientôt nous serons ensemble tous les deux… pour toujours.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, m'enfonçant encore plus la tête dans le matelas. Tout d'un coup j'arquai violement le dos et lâchai un cri qui s'étouffa entre les lèvres d'Ace toujours collées aux miennes.  
Mon corps était devenu douloureux, mes côtes, ma colonne, tous mes os se mirent à craquer, à se tordre violement : j'avais l'impression de fondre. Mes mains agrippèrent violemment le matelas sous moi, déchirant les draps.  
Je compris alors que cette blessure que j'avais au bras n'était pas qu'une simple blessure… c'était une morsure de loup-garou. Ace avait dû me mordre lorsque nous étions dans la salle de stockage. Et maintenant dans mes veines se répandaient un venin brulant d'un bout à l'autre mon corps, que je pouvais sentir changer. Mon dos s'arqua douloureusement et un cri traversa mes lèvres, un cri qui raisonna comme le hurlement d'un loup… _j'étais devenue un loup-garou_.

* * *

 **Et voila vous connaissez le chemin pour la suite.**


	5. Halloween partie 2

**RE-Hello !**

 **Et voila la seconde partie !**

* * *

 ** _'Dans les ténèbres, l'imagination travaille plus activement qu'en pleine lumière.'_  
Emmanuel Kant**

 **Bienvenue à Halloween.  
** **partie n°2.**

 **POV Abby :**

Je me réveillai en sursaut, le corps couvert de sueur, le cœur battant et le souffle court.  
Je mis un certain à comprendre que ce n'était qu'un rêve et à reprendre un souffle normal. _On avait frôlé la crise_. Posant une main sur mon front, je lâchai un soupir pour me calmer. Je soulevai la couverture et sortis mes jambes du lit pour me lever. Le sol froid me donna des frissons et m'aida à émerger. Cheminant vers le miroir de la chambre, je me regardai un instant dans le reflet.

\- Bon sang ma chère il faut arrêter les romans d'épouvante… Ace attaquer Kana… quelle ineptie.

Je jugeai bon d'aller prendre un rafraîchissement pour faire passer le malaise de ce cauchemar. Les couloirs étaient silencieux et plus glauques et sinistres qu'à l'ordinaire et surtout il faisait froid, _très froid_.

C'est donc en frissonnant que j'entrai dans la cuisine. Dès que je mis un pied à l'intérieur, une forte odeur me pris au nez… _une odeur de sang_ !  
Pour beaucoup le sang n'avait pas d'odeur, pourtant, pour moi le sang avait une odeur cuivrée un peu comme l'odeur qui émanerait d'un bocal rempli de pièces. J'appuyai sur le bouton à ma gauche et allumai la lumière _, bien mal m'en pris_. Mes yeux doublèrent de volume, je portai une main devant ma bouche pour étouffer un cri d'effroi.

Sur le sol, sur les murs et même sur le plafond il y avait du sang partout. Au milieu de tout ce carnage se trouvait également un chapeau, celui que Shachi avait l'habitude de porter. Je ramassai le couvre-chef et suivis les traces de pas en sang qui menaient derrière le comptoir de la cuisine, c'est là que je retrouvai Shachi allongé face contre le sol. Il n'avait pas de pouls et son corps était pâle et froid… _il était mort !  
_ Agenouillée près du corps, les mains sur ma bouche tentant de faire taire les sanglots qui remontaient, je tachais de comprendre comment cela avait pu arriver et surtout qui avait fait ça.

Tout d'un coup des bruits de pas me firent relever la tête… _quelqu'un approchait_. Je n'eus pas le temps de sortir de la cuisine que les pas étaient déjà dans le couloir et approchaient dangereusement. Ne voulant pas attendre de savoir si c'était quelqu'un de bien intentionné ou non, je choisis de me cacher. Je regardai autour de moi et trouvai une cachette dans le placard sous l'évier qui, grâce au ciel, était assez grand pour m'accueillir.  
Je refermai à peine la porte du placard que la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit. Je vis par une légère ouverture une silhouette s'approcher mais je n'avais pas assez d'espace pour voir qui c'était, jusqu'à ce que la personne avance dans la lumière. Ses chaussures, ses vêtement, _ses_ _tatouages !_ Aucun doute, il s'agissait bien de Trafalgar Law !

Je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais j'avais l'impression que sortir de ma cachette n'était pas la meilleure des idées, alors je restais. Mon pressentiment fut justifié lorsque je vis le visage de Law. Au premier coup d'œil rien ne semblait avoir changé, il avait toujours son expression impassible, mais son regard était différent. Ses yeux semblaient être pleins d'un métal en fusion et luisaient étrangement.  
Il regarda le corps de Shachi allongé par terre et s'en désintéressa comme si cela ne lui importait plus. Il se détourna et ressortit de la cuisine, ses pas raisonnèrent un moment dans les sombres couloirs du sous-marin.  
Je sortis finalement de ma cachette, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Je regardai la porte par laquelle Law était parti, puis Shachi toujours au sol.

\- Mais que s'est-il donc passer ici ? Murmurai-je.

En regardant Shachi je vis d'étranges marques dans son cou, je me penchai et, les mains tremblantes, écartai le col de sa combinaison pour découvrir deux petits trous rouges espacés de seulement quelques centimètres.  
J'avais vu trop de films et lu trop de livres pour ne pas savoir reconnaître une morsure de vampire, seulement comment Law était-il devenu un vampire ? Cela ne faisait aucun doute, si vampire il y avait c'était bien lui, son regard était bien trop surnaturel.

\- Je dois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je laissai là le corps sans vie de Shachi, non sans une triste pensée, et me dirigeai vers le couloir. Si Law était un vampire, je me sentirais tout de même bien mieux armée de mon sabre. Je cheminai donc vers ma cabine à pas de loup, faisant aussi peu de bruit qu'une ombre dans la nuit.  
La porte de ma cabine grinça légèrement lorsque je l'ouvris, me faisant serrer les dents. J'entrai et attrapai mon sabre. Mais en faisant demi-tour… _crise cardiaque !_

\- Ce n'est pas une heure pour traîner dans les couloirs, miss.

Il était là ! Law était là, se tenant nonchalamment contre l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés sur son torse et un sourire digne du diable collé aux lèvres. C'est alors que je les vis. Deux petites, _grandes_ , canines taillées en pointe, parfaite pour percer la peau et boire le sang des hommes.  
Figée, je restai là à le regarder tandis que son regard semblait plonger dans mon âme.

\- Je te cherchais… tu joues à cache-cache ? Ricane-t-il.  
\- On peut dire ça, oui. Dis-je sans parvenir à cacher le tremblement de ma voix.  
\- Je vois. Ça n'a jamais été mon truc ce genre de jeu.

Il se décolla de l'encadrement de la porte et s'avança lentement vers moi. Le voyant approcher, je reculai en faisant preuve de la plus grande prudence pour ne pas trébucher ridiculement, sans compter que je sentais que si jamais je venais à toucher le sol, je ne me relèverais jamais.

\- J'ai tendance à être mauvais-joueur. Termina Law dans un sourire.  
\- Oui… moi aussi !

En même temps que je disais cela, je dégainai son sabre et bondis vers Law. S'il évita la lame qui était destinée à lui couper la tête, il s'était écarté suffisamment de mon chemin pour que je puisse sortir et filer.  
Je poussai mes jambes au maximum pour aller le plus vite possible. Je tournai autant de fois que possible, bifurquant dans des couloirs dont je ne savais plus où ils menaient. Au bout de longues minutes de course, je tombai dans un couloir qui ne donnait que sur une seule porte que j'ouvris pour atterrir sur le pont. Je refermai la porte d'acier derrière moi et bloquai le volant de la porte grâce à une tige en acier qui trainait là.  
Je m'appuyai dos contre la paroi métallique pour souffler quelques secondes.

\- Ce n'est pas très malin ce que tu as fait là, miss.

Je sursautai, manquant au passage de tomber par terre et me remis droite sur mes jambes, mon sabre pointé vers Law, appuyé contre la rambarde derrière lui.  
Si ma respiration était sifflante et rapide, la sienne était calme, si calme qu'on ne l'entendait pas. Si un combat devait avoir lieu, je ne ferais pas long feu dans mon état de fatigue actuel et à dire vrai qu'importe ma condition physique je n'étais pas assez forte pour le combattre.  
Il se redressa lentement, se tenant parfaitement droit sur ses longues jambes et avança vers moi. Son regard brillait et un fin sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres. Un sourire si diabolique que je devinais que j'étais déjà piégée.

\- Ne m'approche pas ! Tentais-je d'une voix qui se voulait forte.  
\- Depuis le temps que je le dis, tu devrais savoir que je n'aime pas qu'on me donne des _ordres_.

Le dernier mot avait été dit dans un sifflement si terrifiant que cela m'en donna des frissons sur toute la longueur de la colonne vertébrale et mon cœur s'emballa soudainement. Remarquant mon trouble, il sourit d'avantage, dévoilant ses dents blanches et pointues.

\- Tu as peur ? Sourit-il comme un beau diable. Ton cœur bat si vite que je pourrais presque danser sur ton rythme cardiaque.

Je restai silencieuse et le fixai intensément. Sa gorge émit un étrange grognement, puis, la seconde suivante, il bondit vers moi et m'écrasa contre la paroi métallique derrière moi, me tenant immobile. Il avait été si rapide que je n'avais rien vu, j'en avais même perdu mon sabre qui gisait à présent sur le sol.  
Je sentis un gout cuivré envahir ma bouche et s'écouler au coin de mes lèvres. Les yeux de Law se posèrent sur ce mince filet de sang. Je vis alors ses pupilles se contracter violemment. Il se pencha pour que son visage soit à ma hauteur.

\- Ton sang à une odeur si… appétissante. Souffla-il d'une voix plus grave.

Son souffle sur ma peau me fit frissonner de toutes parts, dressant le moindre poil de mon corps. Je retins presque ma respiration lorsque Law franchit les derniers centimètres qui nous séparaient pour lécher le sang qui s'écoulait au coin de ma bouche. Je voulus détourner la tête et le repousser mais sa main enserra plus fort ma gorge, m'empêchant de me débattre. Il allait de nouveau fondre sur le coin de mes lèvres lorsque j'amenai mon sabre jusqu'à moi. J'allai le frapper avec mais il recula et attrapa la lame à main nu. Son regard plongé dans le mien, je le vis sourire.

\- Tu voudrais dont me voir mort ? me dit-il d'un air moqueur. Ce n'est pas avec ça que tu y arriveras.  
\- Peut-être mais c'est un début ! Répliquais-je.

De mon autre main, je fis un geste et la barre de fer qui bloquait le volant de la porte d'acier s'envola et frappa Law au visage. Ce dernier recula sous la violence du choc.  
Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps et m'engouffrai de nouveau dans le sous-marin sans attendre de savoir s'il était ou non vivant. Je devais rejoindre le poste de commandes, de là je pourrais prendre le contrôle du navire, à condition que j'arrive à le piloter correctement, et puis la lourde porte en acier devrait pouvoir suffire à me protéger.

J'étais presque arrivée, il me fallait seulement traverser le salon et descendre un étage pour atteindre le couloir menant au poste de commandes. Mais arrivée en plein milieu du salon, je trébuchai, m'étalant de tout mon long sur le sol, perdant mon sabre qui alla glisser sous le canapé. Je me redressai rapidement et allais repartir lorsqu'une fois debout, je vis Law se tenir debout face à moi. Il ne me laissa pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit et me frappa, me faisant valser à un mètre ou deux pour finalement atterrir sur la table basse qui se brisa. Lorsque je me redressai difficilement, je pouvais sentir un liquide chaud s'écouler le long de ma tempe. En y posant ma main j'y vis rouge, du sang. Je voulus me remettre debout mais lorsque j'appuyai sur mon bras droit, une intense douleur m'électrisa le corps.

\- Tiens, on dirait que tu as le bras cassé. Ricana Law.

Je me remis debout, faisant attention à ne pas appuyer sur mon bras qui me faisait souffrir. Face à Law qui ricanait et se mit à me tourner autour, un peu comme un vautour qui attend que sa proie ne tombe raide morte. Je devais trouver un moyen de l'empêcher de nuire avant qu'il ne le fasse.

\- Tu peux toujours essayer de fuir, de te battre ou même de résister tu n'arriveras à rien. Dit-il comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées.

Dans un sens il n'avait pas tord, courir d'un bout à l'autre du sous-marin m'avait épuisé, mes jambes me retenaient difficilement debout, sans compter mon bras cassé qui étaient maintenant inutilisable. Je n'avais aucune chance face à lui qui n'avait rien pas la moindre égratignure et toutes ses capacités. Il me fallait un miracle.  
Tout d'un coup, il y eut comme un courant d'air et Law disparut. La seconde suivante, je sentis un corps se coller à mon dos et des bras s'enrouler autour de moi.

\- Comme si tu pouvais m'échapper. Dit-il à mon oreille.

Son souffle sur ma peau me fit frissonner de toute part. Je retins un hoquet de stupeur lorsque Law plongea dans mon cou, son nez courant la longueur de ma peau en inspirant profondément.

\- Quel effet ça fait d'être dans mes bras, telle une marionnette ? Souffle-t-il contre mon cou.

Je ne réponds pas mais les tremblements de mon corps et les battements irréguliers et puissants de mon cœur parlent pour moi. Je le sens sourire contre la peau de mon cou qu'il embrasse de ses lèvres glacées, me faisant sursauter.  
Lentement il quitta ma peau puis, rapide et sûr de ses gestes, il me retourna. Je me retrouvai face à lui, toujours prisonnière de ses bras.

\- Regarde-moi. ordonna-t-il doucement.

La tête baissée mon regard évitant le sien : je ne voulais pas le regarder. Comme je ne faisais pas ce qu'il voulait il empoigna mon bras blessé et y exerça une pression qui électrisa mon corps entier d'une douleur infernale.

\- J'ai dit, regarde-moi ! Ordonna-t-il plus froidement.

À contre cœur et les larmes au coin des yeux à cause de la douleur, je levai lentement la tête et plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Maintenant que je le voyais plus prêt que jamais je pus voir ses yeux briller dans la pénombre et me fixer avec intensité.

\- Ton regard me fascine et me rend fou de rage en même temps. J'ai beau chercher, je ne vois jamais ce qu'il s'y cache c'est si troublant, si déstabilisant… mais tellement envoûtant. Je m'y perdrais pendant des heures. J'ai rarement vu regard plus intense.

Soudainement son corps vint se coller au mien et me pousser. Face à sa force décuplée, je ne pus rien faire et tombai en arrière sur le canapé. Accompagnant ma chute, Law se retrouva allongé de tout son long sur moi. Je tentai de bouger mais rien n'y faisait : il était plus fort.

\- Je pourrais te tuer, n'en doute pas. Dit-il soudain menaçant. Mais il serait tellement dommage ne de plus admirer de tels yeux.  
\- Je ne me laisserais pas faire ! Répliquai-je en me tortillant sous lui pour me dégager.  
\- Je le sais. Tu es une femme de caractère qui n'a jamais su obéir à mes ordres. Ricana-t-il. Mais ça ne sera plus qu'un détail.

Je fronçai les sourcils, ayant soudain peur de la suite des événements. Le remarquant, il sourit d'un air triomphant.

\- Relax, ce n'est qu'un bref instant pénible à passer. Après cela tu ne sentiras plus rien, ni la douleur, ni la peur. Tu me seras entièrement dévouée, j'aurai alors l'éternité pour me noyer dans ton regard.

Il portait l'une de ses mains vers son visage et se mordit le pouce. J'ignorais pourquoi il faisait ça et me débattis pour fuir au loin mais cela eut autant d'effet que si j'avais tenté d'éteindre un incendie en soufflant dessus. Après quelques secondes, il éloigna sa main de sa bouche pour venir empoigner mon menton. Il s'approcha pour n'être plus qu'à quelques millimètres de moi, puis scella ses lèvres aux miennes. C'est alors qu'il entrouvrit la bouche et qu'un liquide s'écoula directement dans ma gorge. Cela avait un gout métallique, affreux, c'était du sang, _son sang_. Je tentai de briser ce baiser et de recracher le tout mais Law me maintenait fermement : il ne brisa le baiser qu'après s'être assuré que j'avais avalé le sang.

Il se redressa sans me quitter du regard. Je pus voir ses lèvres devenues rouges, couvertes par le sang. Ses yeux avaient changé de couleur, passant de l'argent au rouge. J'aurais voulu le repousser et me relever mais une sensation étrange m'envahie.  
La peur et la douleur avaient laissé place à une sorte de flottement, comme si j'étais en transe. Bien que j'essayai, mon corps refusait de bouger et étrangement mon cœur se calma, c'était comme si mon être tout entier s'était déjà résigné, comme s'il savait que je ne pourrais pas résister. _J'étais tombée entièrement en son pouvoir_.

Toujours à califourchon au-dessus de moi, Law souriait. Je me demandais ce qu'il m'avait fait et pourquoi mon corps refusait de m'obéir, mais l'étrange et horrible sensation qui plongeait mon esprit dans le vague m'empêchait de réfléchir convenablement.  
Il posa une main près de ma tête tandis que l'autre me fit lever la tête pour dévoiler mon cou. J'aurais voulu me révolter, le repousser, mais mon corps ne m'obéissait plus : je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que m'incliner face à lui. Il se pencha et sa bouche entra une fois de plus en contact avec mon cou, puis se fut ses dents que je sentis se poser sur ma jugulaire. Lorsque ses dents percèrent finalement ma chair, je lâchai un gémissement de douleur et ma main toujours valide agrippa son pull dans son dos. Sa tête poussa contre mon cou et ses dents s'y enfoncèrent plus encore.

La douleur revint au galop, me lacérant le corps de toute part, j'avais l'impression qu'on retraçait les lignes de mes veines avec un scalpel parfaitement aiguisé. Le souffle me manqua et mes yeux me brûlèrent. Mais je n'arrivais pas à les fermer, je ne voyais plus que le plafond qui, peu à peu, disparaissait dans le néant.

...

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et me redressai pour m'apercevoir que je me trouvais dans mon lit. Je portai une main à mon front pour me rendre compte que je transpirais comme un porc au soleil… un rêve… _un rêve dans un rêve_. Sur ce coup là mon esprit avait été très fort.  
Alors que je me remettais de mon cauchemars, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup me faisant sursauter, et Penguin entra.

\- Abby tout va bien ? Me demanda un Penguin un peu _beaucoup_ inquiet. J'ai entendu crier et… Oh !

Suivant son regard, je vis le bazar qui régnait dans la pièce. Pas un seul objet n'était à sa place, les tiroirs étaient tous ouverts, leur contenu éparpillé au quatre coins de la pièce et tous les livres par terre. La seule chose qui n'avait pas bougé s'était le lit et moi-même… _pas comme le reste de toute évidence._

\- Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? me demanda Penguin.  
\- Je… j'ai fait un cauchemar.

Il resta bouche-bée sur le seuil de la porte, regardant le carnage. Puis lorsqu'il remarqua mon regard sur lui, il rougit et s'excusa avant de sortir. Une fois qu'il partit, je fis en sorte de tout remettre en ordre. Une fois finit, je m'assis en tailleur sur mon lit.

\- Un vampire, hein ?

Je crois que dès ce jour-ci je ne verrais plus jamais Trafalgar Law de la même manière.

* * *

 **JOYEUX HALLOWEEN !**


	6. Joyeux Noel

**Hello !**

 **Je sais, je sais on est en plein été et ce n'est pas noel mais il se trouve que ce chapitre a été écris pour noel dernier. Je pensais l'avoir publié alors que non, du coup pas le chapitre est passé à la trappe. Mais vous savez ce qu'on dit: ' _Mieux vaut tard que jamais'_. ^^**

 **Dans l'espoir que ce chapitre spécial vous plaise même si ce n'est pas la bonne saison. XD**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 ** _'Tant que vous n'avez pas été embrassé par un de ces pluvieux après-midis parisiens, vous n'avez jamais été embrassé.'_  
Woody Allen**

 **Chapitre bonus spéc** **ial Noel.**

 **(POV externe) :**

Quoi de mieux pour passer un bon Noël que de se retrouver sous une pluie de flocons d'un blanc immaculé avant de s'abriter dans un endroit chaud en compagnie de ceux que l'on aime afin de manger et boire autour d'une table remplie de mets aussi bons les uns que les autres dans un lieu bien au chaud.

C'est dans l'idée de passé un excellent Noël que Kana avait proposé l'idée de joindre les deux équipages sur une île hivernale dans la très grande et célèbre ville de Christmas. Connue pour rues marchandes éclairées par des luminaires de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes qui clignotaient, les gens s'y donnaient souvent rendez-vous pour voir les différents festivals organisés, mais le plus attractif de tous restait le festival de Noël qui durait deux semaines entières. Deux semaines à faire la fête avec amis et famille à boire et manger sans compter et surtout à se donner mutuellement du bonheur. C'était l'endroit idéal.

Kana et l'équipage de Barbe Blanche furent les premiers à arriver sur place.  
Vêtue pour supporter le froid, Kana portait un pantalon noir épais caché sous de grosses chaussures de randonnée idéales pour marcher et courir sur la neige. Elle portait une doudoune rouge qui enfermait son buste et une écharpe et des gants pour cacher chaque parcelle de sa peau qui pourrait être exposée au froid. Une fois le navire amarré et la passerelle posée, elle attrapa la main d'Ace qui ne portait qu'un manteau en plus de son chapeau, vers les rues de la ville. Elle fit un tour rapide des premières rues qui s'offrait à elle lorsqu'elle vit, placardée sur un panneau, une affiche vantant les mérites d'un endroit en particulier à Christmas, c'est alors qu'une idée germa dans son esprit.

Le sous-marin des Heart Pirates ne fut pas très long à attendre et vint s'installer un peu plus loin sur les quais.  
Le premier à sortir fut Bepo qui soupira d'aise en sentant sur sa blanche fourrure le vent froid et glacé de l'île. Il fut suivi de peu par Shachi et Penguin emmitouflés dans des moufles et des combinaisons d'hiver mais qui grelottaient tout de même. Ils se réchauffaient à l'idée de rencontrer des filles, toutes aussi jolies les unes que les autres. Un peu après eux, mêlée aux autres membres de l'équipage qui venaient profiter de l'air frais, arriva Abby.

Elle portait également de quoi résister au froid. Un pantalon clair bien épais et une paire de bottines d'hiver couleur marron/beige couvrait ses jambes tandis que le haut de son corps était chaleureusement enfermé dans un long manteau d'un blanc aussi pur que la neige. Il était très long et lui arrivait aux mollets, le col était couvert d'une fourrure tout aussi blanche et d'une douceur sans pareil. Elle portait également des gants légèrement beiges et un bonnet lui aussi en laine également blanc qui laissait dépasser ses longs cheveux noirs.

\- ABBY ! Hurla Kana en sautant dans les bras de sa sœur fraîchement descendue du navire. Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là.  
\- Oui, toi aussi tu m'as manquée.  
\- T'es tout en blanc, on dirait la reine des neige. En plus ça fait ressortir tes yeux. Tu es super jolie comme ça.  
\- Tu sais que de nous deux tu es celle qui est la plus mignonne.

Kana gloussa en rougissant comme toujours face aux compliments de sa sœur. Abby lui retourna un sourire chaleureux, un de ceux qu'elle ne réservait qu'à Kana et que personne d'autre ne pouvait se vanter d'avoir reçu.

Un mouvement attira le regard de Kana derrière Abby et Law arriva à son tour sur le quai. Couvert d'un large manteau noir et de son fidèle bonnet, il ne donnait pas l'impression de souffrir du froid.

\- Abby, j'ai une idée ! Ace et moi on a fait un tour rapide de la ville et on a trouvé plein de trucs à faire, ça te dit qu'on y aille ensemble ?  
\- Évidement. N'est-ce pas pour cela que nous nous sommes réunis ici ?  
\- Génial ! Sautilla Kana, puis elle se pencha pour regarder derrière Abby. Tu viens aussi Law ?  
\- J'ai d'autres projets. Répondit-il sans enthousiasme.  
\- Oh, aller, viens, ça va être drôle et puis c'est Noël non ? A Noël, on ne reste pas tout seul dans son coin. S'il te plait, viens avec nous, et puis, si jamais tu t'ennuies ou si quelque chose ne te plait pas, je promets que je ferai tout ce que tu me demanderas pour me faire pardonner.  
\- Kana ! Tu ne peux pas promettre une chose pareille, voyons ! S'égosilla Abby devant la promesse de sa sœur.  
\- Très bien, j'accepte.

Kana sauta de joie face au changement de Law et racontait déjà ce qu'elle avait en tête pour la journée. Abby, elle, observait Law d'un œil méfiant, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il mijotait ni même ce qu'il avait en tête, mais elle se méfia de lui surtout lorsqu'elle le vit afficher ce sourire si particulier qui indiquait qu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Se promettant de garder un œil sur le chirurgien, elle se laissa entraîner par Kana.

Guidés par Kana et son énergie débordante, ils marchèrent tous les quatre dans les rues, s'arrêtant devant les boutiques, y faisant parfois quelques achats ou alors participant aux différentes activités du festival.  
Si Kana était, la plupart du temps, accrochée au bras d'Ace, Abby, elle, préservait une certaine distance avec Law qui marchait pourtant à ses côtés. Plusieurs fois Kana leur jeta un regard pour voir s'il y avait du changement et chaque fois elle lâchait un soupir parce qu'il ne se passait rien.

\- Dites, ça vous dit d'aller patiner sur le lac ? demanda soudainement Kana en montrant ledit lac gelé.

Si Ace parut aimer l'idée, Abby resta interdite. Déjà qu'elle ne tenait pas correctement sur ses jambes alors lui demander de tenir debout sur des patins glissant sur la glace tenait de l'irréel. Toutefois, elle ne dit rien, se contentant de suivre sa sœur et Ace vers le bord du lac. Sur le banc où ils enfilaient leur patin, Abby traîna un peu la patte, espérant qu'on l'oublie pour qu'elle n'entre pas sur la glace mais Kana remarqua son manège.

\- Alors, tu viens ?  
\- Kana… je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée pour moi, mais vas-y, toi.  
\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, on est venus pour s'amuser alors tu vas mettre ces patins et venir avec nous.

Kana s'installa prestement auprès de sa sœur et finit elle-même d'attacher les patins d'Abby avant de la tirer à sa suite sur la glace. Abby tenta bien de la faire renoncer mais lorsqu'elle mit les pieds sur la glace elle n'eut plus le choix et se cramponna à sa jeune sœur.

\- Tu vois ce n'est pas si terrible. Aller, maintenant à toi de te débrouiller.  
\- Quoi ? Non… Kana non !

Trop tard, Kana avait laché les mains d'Abby après lui avoir donné de l'élan. Avançant à une vitesse constante, Abby glissa sur la glace en gigotant des bras pour garder l'équilibre, un don qui lui faisait cruellement défaut. Finalement ce qui devait arriver arriva : elle perdit cet équilibre et chuta. Avant de voir son visage s'écraser sur le sol froid du lac gelé, elle parvint à s'accrocher à quelqu'un.

\- Désolée je… j'ai perdu l'équilibre et…  
\- Sur terre ou sur la glace, ça ne fait aucune différence : tu es toujours aussi maladroite, miss.

Relevant la tête, Abby remarqua que celui à qui elle était accrochée n'était autre que Law et qu'il lui souriait d'un air moqueur. Elle entendit derrière elle sa sœur s'approcher.

\- Tu vas patiner avec Law ? Bonne idée, comme ça moi je serai avec Ace, à tout à l'heure.  
\- Non Kana, attend !

Une fois de plus elle était partie afin de rejoindre Ace. Abby tenta de la suivre mais elle glissa et manqua encore de tomber et, une fois encore, c'est Law qui la rattrapa. Lui retenant le bras, il faisait en sorte qu'elle tienne debout pour ne pas glisser. Une fois stable, Abby se dégagea de son soutien et tenta d'avancer mais, à part bouger les jambes et les bras, elle n'avançait pas beaucoup, ou peut être de cinq centimètre toutes les minutes.

Law s'amusait énormément à la regarder se dépatouiller de la sorte, il aurait bien filmé la scène s'il en avait eu l'occasion mais il n'avait pas de quoi réaliser ce souhait alors il continua de l'observer, gravant cette image à jamais dans son esprit.

Non loin de là, un groupe de jeunes gens faisait la course sur la surface du lac. Ils avançaient rapidement, slalomant entre les gens sans réellement faire attention ; à diverses reprises, ils provoquèrent la chute de passants, alors, lorsque Law vit l'un d'eux se diriger droit sur Abby qui avançait aussi vite qu'un escargot, il ne réfléchit pas à deux fois.

Poussant sur ses patins, il prit une grande accélération et arriva sur Abby au moment même où le gars en patin arrivait à son niveau. Il prit Abby dans ses bras et la serra contre lui pour l'emporter hors de la trajectoire du fou du patin. Une fois le danger écarté, Law lança un regard noir à l'homme en se demandant si oui ou non il devait lui couper les jambes pour avoir fait ça, mais avant qu'il ne se décide, Abby remua dans ses bras.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire cela, j'ai eu peur !  
\- Un type te fonçait dessus, si je n'avais rien fait, il t'aurait écrasée.  
\- Oh… tu aurais au moins pu prévenir, je me serais poussée.  
\- Avec la vitesse que tu avais, il t'aurait fallu trois heures avant de faire un mètre.  
\- Excuse-moi de ne pas être aussi douée que toi.

Elle se détacha de lui et reprit son avancée au rythme des escargots. En la regardant, Law eut presque envie d'avouer combien il avait pitié d'elle mais il ne dit rien et se contenta de venir se caler dans le dos d'Abby et de lui prendre les mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais !  
\- Tu ne tiens pas debout et tu avances aussi vite qu'une limace.  
\- Mais je…  
\- Tait-toi et laisse toi aller.

D'abord récalcitrante, Abby voulut fuir mais elle dut admettre que Law avait raison : elle ne savait pas patiner, aussi se laissa-t-elle porter. Sentant qu'elle se laissait faire, Law se positionna mieux en venant coller son torse au dos d'Abby puis il avança, poussant doucement Abby en avant, elle tremblait encore sur ses jambes mais Law la retenaient fermement pour qu'elle ne tombe pas.

\- Garde les jambes légèrement fléchies et laisse-toi faire.

Faisant ce qui était dit, Abby fléchit les genoux et se laissa pousser. Peu à peu, Law augmenta la vitesse pour qu'ils aillent à la même vitesse que les autres gens autour d'eux. Law sentit également les mains d'Abby se desserrer autour des siennes, signe qu'elle se sentait à l'aise et rassurée.

\- Je vais te lâcher pour que tu essaies toute seule.  
\- Non ! Hurla presque Abby. Ne me lâche pas !

Même si elle avait dit ça uniquement pour éviter de tomber, Law voulut croire qu'elle le disait parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il la laisse seule, qu'elle voulait qu'il reste avec elle à patiner ensemble… en tout cas, c'est le choix que fit son cœur et il ne la lâcha pas et alla même se presser un peu plus contre elle, posant son menton sur le sommet de sa tête et humant son parfum.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Abby demanda à rejoindre le bord pour quitter la piste et lorsqu'elle s'éloigna de lui, Law crut qu'une partie de lui-même le quittait en même temps que le parfum de jasmin qui caractérisait Abby.

Kana et Ace vinrent les rejoindre plus tard et tous les quatre allèrent s'installer à la table d'un café pour boire des boissons chaudes. Kana questionna alors Abby et Law sur leur séance de patinage. Se remémorant la scène et avec un peu de recul sur le moment, Abby se rendit compte de ce qu'il s'était passé et se mit à rougir légèrement, se cachant en plongeant le nez dans son verre. Law remarqua son manège et eut un léger sourire qui se voulait discret mais que Kana remarqua.

\- J'ai entendu parler d'un coin sympa où on pourrait aller. Ça vous dit qu'on y aille ?

Leurs verres vides et l'estomac chauffé par ces boissons, ils quittèrent le café. Kana était collée à Ace qui, grâce à son pouvoir de feu, avait la température d'une bouillotte bien chaude ce qui fit, évidemment, le plus grand bien à Kana qui détestait avoir froid —et ce n'est pas Ace qui allait s'en plaindre, bien au contraire : il était tout à fait ravi de se sentir utile et aimé.

Quelques pas derrière eux, Law et Abby marchaient côte à côte. Law avait les mains dans les poches et avançait d'un air rêveur mais prudent et Abby se perdait dans la contemplation de ce qui l'entourait, elle s'amusait à créer de petit tourbillons de neige à l'aide de son pouvoir.

Ils arrivèrent très vite au lieu souhaité : l'Allée des amoureux.  
L'allée était une longue rue surplombée d'une haute et longue arche végétale où s'entrelaçaient des centaines de petites guirlandes lumineuses qui éclairaient le chemin. L'arche faite de petites branches végétales qui se mêlaient entre elles supportait le poids de centaines de petits bourgeons d'un vert vif.

\- On m'a dit que lorsque tu passes sous l'arche et qu'une fleur s'ouvre, tu dois embrasser celui ou celle qui est avec toi. C'est une sorte de tradition qui dure toute l'année et pas seulement à Noël. C'est cool, non ?

Abby fut bien moins enthousiaste que sa sœur sur l'endroit, par contre, Ace, lui, semblait des plus emballés. Il partit le premier, tenant toujours la main de Kana pour la tirer en avant. Ace passa à peine sous l'arche que les bourgeons s'ouvrirent pour découvrir une magnifique fleur aux pétales blancs et au cœur émettant une petite source de lumière.

\- Des fleurs lucioles. Marmonna Abby.  
\- Mm ? Tu connais donc ces fleurs ? l'interrogea Law.  
\- Ce sont des fleurs qu'on peut trouver le plus souvent en montagne. Elles ont tendance à s'ouvrir lorsqu'elle sente une source de chaleur.  
\- Pas étonnant qu'elles s'ouvrent toutes lorsque Point ardent passe en dessous. Et cette lueur ?  
\- Simplement un moyen d'attirer les insectes pour la pollinisation… ces fleurs sont utilisées pour calmer des légers maux de tête ou pour leur parfum doux.

Embrassant pour la 5ème fois de suite Ace, Kana se tourna vers sa sœur et lui fit signe de la suivre. Amorçant un pas en avant, Abby se figea soudainement lorsqu'elle vit un homme à l'allure très peu avantageuse suivre le moindre de ses gestes tout en guettant les fleurs au-dessus de sa tête. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle comprenne que cet homme n'attendait qu'une seule chose : qu'une fleur s'ouvre au-dessus de sa tête. Sans plus attendre, elle pivota sur ses pieds et partit en sens inverse, seulement, en se retournant, elle percuta Law.

\- Et bien, que se passe-t-il Abby, on a peur ?  
\- Je n'ai pas peur… je n'ai simplement aucune envie de me retrouver sous l'une de ces fleurs avec un parfait inconnu aux allures de rat tout droit sortit des égouts, je préfère faire le tour.  
\- Je comprends ton choix. Dit Law en regardant l'homme au coin de la rue avec un air dégoûté collé au visage. Mais il serait bête de rebrousser le chemin alors que le port se trouve droit devant nous. Si c'est tous ces vautours qui t'inquiètent, tu peux rester près de moi. S'ils voient qu'on est ensemble, ils te laisseront sans doute tranquille.

Il tendit une main à Abby en souriant. Ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Law, Abby prit la main tendit et se laissa guider, oubliant de penser à ce qui arriverait si une des fleurs venait à s'ouvrir sur leur passage.  
Presque collés l'un à l'autre, ils traversèrent l'Allée des amoureux et, croyez-le ou non, aucune fleurs ne s'ouvrit sur leur passage et, lorsqu'enfin ils furent de l'autre côté et qu'ils retrouvèrent Ace et Kana en train de s'embrasser une fois de plus, Abby lâcha brusquement la main de Law qui, même s'il n'en montrait rien, fut déçu.

Lorsque Kana remarqua leur présence, elle fut elle aussi déçue de voir qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux et lâcha un soupir.

\- Tu n'as pas aimé ? lui demanda Ace suite à son soupir.  
\- Hein ? Si, si j'ai adoré mais avec tous ces bisous j'ai les lèvres gercées… on aurait peut-être dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de passer sous une allée de fleurs qui s'ouvrent à la chaleur.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que la nuit commençait sérieusement à tomber, il fut choisi de retourner sur les navires. Devant le quai qui contenait le navire de Barbe Blanche, Abby et Kana se souhaitaient une bonne nuit.

\- C'était super ! S'écria Kana toute folle de joie. Je crois ne pas avoir passé de meilleur Noël que celui-là.  
\- Oui, tu as raison. Tiens au fait, avant que je n'oublie : prend ça.

Abby tendit un petit paquet enveloppé de papier cadeau à sa sœur qui s'empressa de l'ouvrir pour y découvrir deux bracelets de perles marquées chacune d'un petit soleil.

\- Il y en a un pour chacun de vous.  
\- Oh, c'est trop mignon. Tiens Ace, met-le et moi je le mets aussi. Ouais c'est trop bien comme ça on saura qu'on est ensemble. Merci Abby ! Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa longuement sur la joue.  
\- Merci, il ne fallait pas. Dit Ace, gêné. Mais je… je n'ai rien acheté en remerciement.  
\- On pourra aller chercher un cadeau demain. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, Ace ?  
\- Ouais ok !  
\- Un pour Abby et un pour Law. Compta Kana, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Après s'être salués, ils se séparèrent Ace et Kana d'un côté et Abby et Law de l'autre. Law et Abby marchèrent le long du quai plongé dans le noir sans se douter une seule seconde qu'en réalité Ace et Kana les suivaient.

Ils arrivèrent en vu du sous-marin lorsque subitement Abby s'arrêta en sentant quelque chose de froid toucher son cou. Frissonnant, elle leva les yeux pour voir tomber des flocons de neige. N'ayant pas souvent eu l'occasion d'observer un tel événement, elle s'accorda un temps pour observer.

Sentant qu'il n'était plus suivi, Law se retourna pour constater qu'évidement Abby ne le suivait plus. Il allait l'appeler et la presser d'avancer lorsqu'il la vit regarder un point dans le ciel. Suivant son regard, il vit de petits flocons de neige tomber du ciel pour atterrir silencieusement sur le sol déjà couvert de neige. Abby tendit sa main face à elle pour attraper un flocon qui tomba directement dans la paume de sa main.  
Devant cette mine attendrie, enfantine, Law ne put s'empêcher de voir en elle une enfant qui redécouvrait le monde. Elle avait l'air si innocente, si pure, si fragile… si belle. Ses pas le guidèrent naturellement vers elle.

\- Tu n'as pas souvent eu l'occasion de voir de la neige tomber, je me trompe ?  
\- Non, tu as raison. Cela doit te paraître complètement stupide.  
\- Pas du tout.

Ils échangèrent quelques paroles, ne se doutant toujours pas que, dans l'ombre d'une ruelle, Kana et Ace les observaient.

\- Qu'est ce qu'ils se disent ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, je n'entends rien. On devrait s'approcher.  
\- Surtout pas. Dit Kana en tirant Ace de nouveau dans la ruelle. Abby est imbattable au cache-cache, c'est à se demander si elle n'a pas un radar dans le cerveau.  
\- Si c'est le cas, tu ne crois pas qu'elle nous aurait déjà remarqué ?  
\- Non, c'est bon. Tant qu'on ne dépasse pas une certaine distance c'est bon.

Observant le duo des pirates du Heart, Kana remarqua soudainement quelque chose qui la fit sourire. Se retenant de hurler de joie, elle se pencha à l'oreille d'Ace et lui chuchota quelques mots, provoquant également un sourire chez Ace qui, immédiatement après, usa de son pouvoir discrètement.

Abby et Law allaient repartir lorsqu'au-dessus de leurs têtes, une toute petite lueur les éclaira faiblement. Levant la tête de concert, ils virent la raison de cette soudaine luminosité :

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est…  
\- Une fleur luciole. Termina Law. Elle vient de s'ouvrir ça veut donc dire que…  
\- On n'est pas obligés ! S'empressa de dire Abby.

Bien qu'elle l'ait dit avec un certain empressement, Law put tout de même voir la rougeur de son visage et il était pratiquement sur que le froid mordant de l'hiver n'y était pour rien. Le cœur de Law rata un battement face à ce visage qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu chez Abby, il amorça alors un pas en avant lorsque…

\- Le quai est désert, il n'y a que nous alors personne ne saura. Continua Abby d'une voix bien moins maîtrisée qu'à son habitude.

Elle tourna les talons, passant près de Law en le frôlant. Seulement, Law ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Pivotant lui aussi, il attrapa le bras d'Abby et la tira à lui pour la retenir contre son torse. Un sourire presque séducteur et d'une voix suave, il se pencha vers elle.

\- Comme tu l'as dit, personne ne le saura.

Il combla alors les derniers centimètres et déposa ses lèvres sur celle d'Abby. L'échange dura quelques secondes avant que Law ne recule son visage. Il plongea alors son regard dans les yeux d'Abby restés ouverts sous la surprise. Il y lut de l'incompréhension et de la surprise. Il voulut alors reculer et la lâcher pour retourner au navire lorsqu'une main se posa sur sa joue. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que les lèvres d'Abby vinrent à leur tour capturer ses lèvres et se fut à lui d'être surpris, mais cela passa bien vite lorsqu'il sentit deux bras entourer son cou et des mains se glisser dans ses cheveux. Il resserra à son tour son étreinte autour du corps d'Abby et vint presque écraser son corps sur le siens.

…

\- Et là ils disparaissent dans un ' _shambles'_ murmuré par Law et finissent la nuit dans la cabine du capitaine.

Au centre du pont du navire de la flotte de Barbe Blanche, Kana se donnait en spectacle face à tous ceux qui écoutait son plan de Noël.

\- Ahaha ! Ria Vista en lisant sa moustache. C'est un sacré plan que tu nous déroules là. Tu as pensée à tout à ce que je vois.  
\- Évidement il ne faut rien laisser au hasard. Le plan 'Rapprochons Abby et Law' doit être un succès total.  
\- Mm… Je ne suis pas convaincu. Marmonna Ace. Je ne dis pas que ton plan n'est pas bien mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il se passe exactement ce que tu nous as raconté.  
\- Pas grave, j'ai un plan B et même un plan C et D. Rien ne pourra m'empêcher de les coller ensemble.  
\- Je ne connais pas Abby aussi bien que toi, mais je suis pratiquement sûr qu'elle n'apprécierait pas qu'on joue avec son cœur comme ça. Dit Marco en partageant son avis. Et puis, il ne faut pas oublier qu'on parle de Trafalgar Law, le Chirurgien de la mort, tu te souviens ?  
\- Marco a raison, Abby et Law sont tous les deux des glaçons sentimentaux. À moins de leur faire boire un philtre d'amour super puissant, je doute qu'ils tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
\- Mais puisque que je vous dis qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre… c'est juste qu'ils ne le savent pas encore.  
\- TERRE EN VUE ! Cria la vigie.  
\- Nous y voilà ! La ville de Christmas ! Mon plan débute là maintenant.

Kana accourut au bastingage pour observer la ville de Christmas se dessiner au loin. Le navire n'était même pas encore attaché sur le quai qu'elle quitta le navire pour rejoindre l'équipage du Heart déjà présent et qui se préparait. Marchant, _courant_ , vers Law, Kana lui demanda où était Abby. C'est Losc qui répondit :

\- Elle a attrapé la crève. À mon avis, elle est partie pour rester clouée au lit une bonne semaine.  
\- QUOI ?!

Résultat des courses… toujours deux célibataires à bord du sous-marin des Heart Pirates et une Kana férocement en colère contre sa sœur malade clouée au lit.

* * *

 **A suivre...**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

 **Le prochain chapitre devrai normalement être un POV sur Doflamingo puis un autre sur un POV de Marco. SI jamais vous voulez voir un POV en particulier ou alors une situation dans laquelle vous voudriez voir les personnage de cette fiction faite le moi savoir...je ne mord pas vous savez enfin...pas souvent. ^^**

 **Au prochain chapitre special, KISS !**

 **FLASH INFO:  
C'est une question qui m'a très souvent été poser du coup je vais y répondre là, maintenant, tout de suite :**

 **Pourquoi Kana/Ace et Abby/Law, et pas Kana/Law et Abby/Ace?  
** ça aurai pu être une idée...mais non. C'est vrai que les duo Ace/Abby et Law/Kana aurai été presque normal étant donné que ça créerais une sorte d'équilibre dans chacun des duo (un bienheureux souriant face à un renfermer froid).  
Mais je ne pense pas comme ça. Au contraire, je pense que c'est parce qu'ils se ressemble qu'ils se comprendrons mieux et qu'ils avancerons ensemble en comblant les faiblesses de l'autre. Comme on me l'a dit une fois, ' _Il n'y a qu'un malade pour comprendre un malade_ ' et ce choix de duo en et pour moi la meilleur démonstration...j'espère que je ne vous ai pas perdu. ^^'


	7. Spécial Bonus

**Hello !**

 **Enfin un tant attendu chapitre bonus !**

 **Pour une durée indéterminé, j'ai choisi de ne plus faire appelle à ma Beta et corriger moi même les fautes que je pourrais faire. Il y aura surement encore quelques fautes et je compte sur votre indulgence pour ne pas me taper sur les doigts et apprécier quand même chacun des chapitres de cette fic.  
Si certaines fautes apparaissent et vous gênes vraiment, vous pouvez toujours me laisser une review et je corrigerai la dite faute. Par contre je vous demande de rester poli et de ne pas lâcher d'insultes ou de bassesses à mon égard, rester diplomates on fait tous des erreurs.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **'Les gens disent que nous ne savons pas ce que nous avons avant de l'avoir perdu. Je dis que nous savons exactement ce que nous avons, mais que nous nous attendions pas à le perdre.'**_

 **Chapitre Bonus**

 **POV Marco**

Elle avait dit s'appeler Abby. Un nom peu commun par ici.

Ace l'avais sauvée d'une bande de marchant d'esclave et l'avait ramenée sur le navire sur un coup de tête. C'est là qu'on a appris comment elle s'appelait et ce qu'elle comptait faire. Sauver sa sœur vendue comme esclave dans le même marché duquel on l'avait sauvé. Elle était affaiblit, fatiguée et n'aurais sans doute pas tenue 2 jours si elle était partie seule, pourtant elle faisait preuve d'une détermination et d'une force d'esprit qui, _j'en suis persuadé_ , lui aurais donné la force de déplacer des montagnes. Une force de caractère qui nous avait beaucoup plu et qui nous avais poussés à lui proposer notre aide.

Le lendemain de son sauvetage, je la croisai à nouveau. Débarrassée de toute la crasse qui masquait son visage, se fut comme si je la voyais pour la première fois.  
Une silhouette agréable, mince et allongée par de longues jambes. Une peau légèrement pale lui donnant un air fantomatique faisant ressortir une longue chevelure noire corbeau. Son visage était comme le reste de son corps fin et élancé.

Et au milieu de tout ça, ses yeux.

Un regard intense, d'un bleu céleste comme je n'en avais jamais vue avant et dans lequel brillait une lueur de mystère et de défi. Il suffisait d'un regard pour casser l'image de la faible femme que l'on pouvait premièrement lui accorder. Elle était forte, pleine de caractère et ça se voyait.  
Une force dont j'avais été témoin peu de temps après notre rencontre. Pour protéger sa sœur et l'arracher des griffes de l'esclavage, elle avait démontrée une force et un aspect de sa personnalité bien différent de ce à quoi nous nous étions habitués à son arrivée. La grande faucheuse dans toute sa gloire n'aurait pas parus plus dangereusement effrayante qu'Abby ce jour-là. J'étais sûr d'une chose… _je ne voudrais pas avoir Abby pour ennemis_.  
Sa sœur sauvée et entre de bonnes mains, elle avait retrouvée son air calme et paisible que nous lui connaissions. C'est à ce moment-là que je fis quelques recherches à leurs sujets.

\- Regardez, père. Ce sont des avis de recherche sur Abby et sa sœur Kana.  
\- Mm…c'est la première fois que j'entends parler d'elles pourtant c'est une somme conséquente.  
\- J'ai retrouvé un article de journal où l'on parle d'elles. On y raconte qu'elles auraient attaquées et détruit la ville ou elles vivaient avant de prendre la mer pour fuir la marine. Il y a des photos de l'incident.  
\- Difficile de croire qu'un tel carnage ait pu être causé par deux gamine. Dit père en regardant les photos de l'article, lisant sa moustache.  
\- …Je ne pense pas qu'elles aient voulu ce qui est arrivé. Je crois plutôt qu'elles se sont retrouvées embarquer dans une sale histoire. Elles ne sont pas dangereuses, à moins qu'on leurs veuille du mal. L'autre jour Abby a montrée à quel point elle pouvait être puissante quand on s'en prenait à sa jeune sœur et je crois que c'est ce qui est arrivé ce jour-là. Expliquais-je en montrant l'article.  
\- Ahah ! Elle me plait bien cette gamine. Elle n'a pas peur de se mettre le monde à dos pour sauver sa sœur ! Ça c'est des valeurs qui méritent de faire partie de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche !

Je partageais évidement l'enthousiasme de père au sujet des deux sœurs. Mais j'étais curieux et je voulais avoir le fin mot de cette histoire.  
Abby accepta de me raconter toute la vérité sur l'évènement de Milano. Je ne fus pas surpris d'apprendre que j'avais raison. Elle s'était battue pour sa sœur. Je découvris ce jour-là que la force qui l'entourait et qui m'avais fait me méfier d'elle n'était rien d'autre que la force de l'amour fraternelle qu'elle portait pour sa jeune sœur. J'étais persuadé que s'il le fallait, elle ferait tomber le monde entier pour la protéger.

Depuis quelques temps, _l'arrivée de Kana pour être plus précis_ , Ace était bien plus actif qu'en temps normal. Thatch, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, m'avais raconté que ce grand benêt d'Ace était amoureux de Kana. Je ne l'avais pas cru, pensant qu'il s'agissait encore d'une de ses rumeurs bidon et sans fondement, mais un événement me prouva le contraire.

\- Hey Marco, je peux te poser une question ?  
\- Depuis quand il te faut une autorisation pour parler ? Riais-je le nez dans ma paperasse.  
\- C'est à propos de Kana…je crois que…qu'elle ne m'aime pas.  
\- Tu rigole ! Il me regarda avec une tête de chien battu. Ace, elle passe ces journées avec toi, si elle ne t'aimait pas elle ne resterait pas aussi longtemps avec toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

Il avait enchainé en me racontant des choses plus folles les unes que les autres sur ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il était avec Kana. Puis il s'était mis à me poser des questions, s'interrogeant toujours sur ce qu'il pourrait faire pour impressionner Kana. Bref il m'avait fait tout un cinéma pour savoir ce qui plairait le plus à Kana. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant pour aucune autre femme avant ce jour. C'est comme ça que je compris que c'était du sérieux et que Thatch avait raison. Ace était tombé amoureux.

Contrairement à sa sœur qui passait ses journées à partager les bêtises d'Ace, Abby restait à l'écart. Discrète et silencieuse elle ne se faisait pas remarquer, surveillant Kana d'un œil maternel et passant son temps à lire. Elle n'avait pas l'air de s'ennuyer ni même d'être dérangée par cette solitude qui l'entourait, c'était comme si elle y était habituée depuis longtemps. _Qu'avait-elle pu vivre pour être aussi adaptée à la solitude ?_ Cette question me revenait souvent lorsque je la regardais plonger dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Ce n'était bien sûr pas mes affaires mais je voulais savoir.

Notre première discussion n'avais pas été très constructive et ne s'était faite que dans un sens, mais elle me permit de faire un constat. Abby ne parlait pas beaucoup mais elle était une bonne oreille. Parler avec elle m'avait comme allégé d'un poids et m'avait beaucoup plu. La seconde fois ce fut elle qui vint vers moi, _une surprise_. Elle avait lancée une discussion simple et on avait déviés. On avait parlés plusieurs heures, sans nous en rendre compte.  
Plusieurs fois on avait renouvelés l'expérience, parlant de tout et de rien. Elle m'avait impressionnée par sa conversation mature et intelligente, elle avait un don d'orateur pas assez exploité à mon sens et un sens de l'écoute incroyable. Sans parler de sa culture général, elle pouvait parler de presque n'importe quoi et tenir une conversation convenable sans se sentir gêner ou dépasser. On passait parfois des heures à échanger informations et savoir avec l'autre.  
Une certaine complicité s'était formée entre nous. On était sur la même longueur d'onde, _du moins j'aimais le croire_. On s'amusait à taquiner Ace et Kana et on riait ensemble de leurs réactions exagérées, surtout chez Ace.

\- Moque-toi tant que tu veux, je m'en fiche ! Répliqua Ace d'un air gamin. Et puis tu peux parler, toi aussi tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Abby.  
\- Hey mais c'est vrai ça ! Ricana Kana. Tu ne sais pas ? Abby a toujours eu un faible pour les hommes blonds.  
\- Kana ! Répliqua Abby en s'étouffant à moitié dans son verre, les joues plus rouge qu'une tomate.  
\- Bah quoi c'est vrai.

Dire qu'elle était gênée était un euphémisme. Ace était étalé sur la table qui lui faisait face et rigolait à s'en casser les cotes. Je n'avais moi non plus pas résisté et m'était mis à ricaner devant le visage de cette pauvre Abby qui avais rougit plus que de raison.

Apprendre qu'Abby avait un faible pour les hommes blond comme moi, m'avais fait me poser plusieurs questions sur ce que moi je pouvais ressentir.  
J'aimais beaucoup, _énormément même_ , les moments qu'on passait ensemble elle et moi, même lorsqu'aucun de nous ne parlait et que le silence nous entourait. Être en sa présence avais ce côté apaisant et relaxant que j'aimais beaucoup ressentir lorsque je me sentais nerveux ou sur les nerfs, ce qui est assez quotidien quand on vit sur un navire aussi débordant de vie et d'activité que le navire de Barbe Blanche.  
Être avec Abby, c'était comme d'entrer dans une bulle de confort coupée du monde et de tous ces tracas.  
Elle était devenue au fils des jours une très bonne amie avec qui, _il est vrai_ , je passais beaucoup de temps et avec qui j'aimais être et partager. Mon attachement pour elle s'arrêtait là, je ne ressentais rien d'autre que de la sympathie… _Je n'étais définitivement pas amoureux d'Abby_.

Je pensais que je n'aurais plus jamais à faire ce genre de réflexion, mais je me trompais.  
On dit que c'est lorsqu'une personne disparaît qu'on se rend compte combien elle est importante à nos yeux. Et bien je peux assurer que c'est vrai.

Durant la guerre au sommet, Abby avait pris un risque immense en se mettant au travers de la route d'un des 3 amiraux et pas n'importe lequel. Sakazuki Akainu, dit le chien rouge. Lorsque j'avais vue Akainu refermer sa poigne pleine de lave sur Abby, j'avais crus voir le temps s'arrêter. À ce moment-là, tout ce qui m'entourait, alliées, ennemis, la guerre, tout était passé au second plan tout ce qui comptait c'était sauver Abby.  
Je l'avais arraché des griffes de l'amiral pour la conduire en sureté.

\- Abby !  
\- M…Marco…j'ai…j'ai mal.  
\- Tiens le coup encore un peu. Je te jure que je ne te laisserai pas mourir.

Le temps de finir ma phrase elle s'évanouie. J'avais cru l'avoir perdue mais sa respiration me prouva qu'elle était vivante. Inconsciente, mais vivante. Je pouvais l'entendre respirer, difficilement mais au moins elle respirait.  
Akainu sur mes traces, je n'avais pas eu d'autre choix que de la confier à Ace et Jimbei. J'espérais qu'ils parviendraient à fuir à temps pour pouvoir la soigner et la sauver.

Après la guerre, j'avais retrouvé Ace, Kana et Abby tout trois remis sur pied et bien portant. Mais j'avais aussi appris une nouvelle surprenante.

\- Abby va rejoindre l'équipage des Hearts Pirates ?  
\- …Oui. Répondit Ace déprimé.  
\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pendant notre absence ? Et pour l'amour du ciel Ace tu vas me dire pourquoi tu tires une tronche de 6 pieds de long ?  
\- C'est de ma faute, Marco. J'ai tout foiré…j'suis désolé.

Il avait fallu que je lui tire les vers du nez pour finalement apprendre que Kana et Abby avait voyagées un temps avec les Hearts Pirates avant de nous croiser.

Trafalgar n'ayant pas voulu les laisser partir sans réagir, avait réclamé que les deux sœurs repartent avec le reste de son équipage. Ace ne voulant pas quitter Kana après s'être rendu compte de ses sentiments pour elle, il s'était ardemment opposé à Trafalgar.  
Un jeu idiot avait été mis en place pour départager les deux camps et déterminer qui repartirait avec les 2 sœurs. Le sort avait alors voulu que Kana poursuive son aventure avec nous tandis qu'Abby s'en allait avec Trafalgar et l'équipage des Hearts Pirates.

Avoir appris qu'Abby allait partir avec un autre et qu'on ne pourrait potentiellement plus jamais la revoir m'avait un peu serré le cœur. Je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle, mais je l'aimais beaucoup elle était devenue une très bonne amie, _une sœur._ Il était donc bien normal que je ne veuille pas qu'elle s'en aille…mais au lieu de la retenir, de lui dire que je ne voulais pas la voir partir, au lieu de tout faire pour qu'elle reste, j'avais choisi de ne rien faire. _Pire_. Je l'avais encouragé à partir, sortant des âneries plus grosses que moi comme excuses.

Aujourd'hui, alors que des mois se sont écoulés depuis qu'elle est partie, je ne cesse de me demander ce qu'il se serais passé si j'avais osé la retenir. Serait-elle restée si je n'avais pas agi comme un con et si je lui avais demandé de rester au lieu de la pousser à partir comme je l'avais fait ce jour-là ?  
Le regard levé vers le ciel couvert d'étoiles, je vidais une bouteille de saké, le cœur lourd de regrets et de questions qui resteront à jamais sans réponses.

\- Désolé père…je crois que j'ai merdé sur ce coup.

* * *

 **A suivre...**

 **C'est tout pour cette fois, le prochain chapitre sera un POV Doflamingo qui m'a été demander il y a déja longtemps. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Si vous avez envie de lire le POV d'un personnage en particulier dite le moi, même si c'est un perso déjà passé, je pourrait toujours trouver quoi écrire.**

 **Au prochain chapitre, KISS !**


End file.
